Where We Go From Here
by PunkKity
Summary: The sequel to "No Questions Asked." Sometimes things happen in your life and you have no control over it, getting arrested changed their relationship, so much so that Weevil ended what they had. But can they get it back?
1. Prologue

**A/N : This is the sequel for No Questions Asked, and will be taking part after he is out of Jail, there will be some big differences. I think he will stay working for Keith, because I think he would have done well there. **

**Prologue**

Veronica remembered it clearly, how could she not? Everything was as perfect as things tended to be in her life, and both she and Weevil were graduating. Or they were supposed to be, the gym was full of people cheering her row had stood up and started towards the stage when she turned around to look at Weevil, he smiled at her and she took an extra moment to look around. Letty was there with his niece and nephew and then in walked in Lamb. She had felt her heart stop as Lamb walked up to Weevil, she looked at him, a frown on her face as she listened to him tell him he was under arrest for involvement in Thumpers murder or disappearance…She knew how badly he wanted to walk across that stage for his grandmother, for himself. And he had almost been there.

Veronica had flinched when he yelled, only seeing this side of his temper a few times before. Lamb cuffed him and led him out and the look on his face still gave her the chills. She said nothing, what was she supposed to do? Argue with the sheriff? No she was going to need to get her hands on whatever information Lamb thought he had on Weevil. Veronica's name was called and she had to walk across the stage, she would figure everything out with Weevil after, there was no way she wouldn't help the man she loved work this out. Veronica had barely stepped off the phone before she had called Cliff, he would meet Weevil down at the station.

The events that had followed had left her feeling helpless, Eli had been sentenced…no matter how hard she had tried it hadn't been enough. There had just been too much evidence against him, plus two witnesses, kids or not. Over the summer she had gone to see him countless times, at first he had outright refused to see her, it had hurt but she knew he was angry and needed time so she had waited for a while and then left. But Veronica showed up at the same time every week, eventually he had come out and seen her, talked to her. The first time had shown a very angry man someone she almost didn't know, but his features had softened when he had looked at her. Two months she had spent going to see him, two months she had spent trying to convince Weevil that him being in jail didn't change them, she would wait. After all they had been together for nearly a year and they could do this…but he'd ended it. Told her she deserved better than him…Veronica had argued she had fought for them. And he'd walked away.

She had tried to see him after that, but Weevil had refused. Had gotten the guards to take her off the visitor's list leaving Veronica heartbroken…When his grandmother passed away, Veronica had gone to the funeral, she had given her condolences to his family and even though they had broken up she had stood up for him when people tried to place blame on him. He wouldn't see her when she went that day either not that she had expected him too.

But summer was over and she was back in school now. College was a whole new ball game, with a very similar set of rules. She worked on cases, hung out with Wallace and Mac and sometimes their roommates and every once in a while Logan, he had tried to get her to go out with him again but Veronica couldn't do it she was still in love with Weevil. Still hung up over him… So when she heard he was out she had to go see him; Weevil was working at a car wash and she was working a case so it was the perfect excuse to get to see him.

She had pulled in and got out of her SUV, leaning against it she waited. He was talking to someone, his boss if she had to guess. Weevil wanted to leave but he was being made to stay which was clearly aggravating him, but it was more the guys attitude. No one deserved to have their past rubbed into his face and his boss was doing just that and hanging his freedom in face. He made some speech about rich girls and she couldn't help but give him some sass, Veronica's heart was racing as she took him in; looking for something on his face when he saw her.

The whole thing had ended with him fighting with his boss and losing that job, not the best start. She had left not expecting much, but knowing that her turning down both Piz and Logan had been the right choice, her heart was still his…if only he still wanted it. All Veronica knew was that to stay out of jail Weevil was going to need a job, she ended up making her dad hire him. When he protested she gave him the face…you know that one with the pouty lips and sad eyes? Yeah that one. And Weevil was in doing the things she wasn't there to do now, paper work, answering the phones and midnight stake outs.

The talked a little, but there was a lot of history there now and it was hard to just fall back into place when you didn't know what place it was supposed to fall back into. Her dad was enjoying having Weevil or rather Eli there with him, they talked and joked and things were good both where happy with the situation. But Veronica wasn't, she missed Weevil, she missed sleeping beside him, waking up beside him and talking with him about everything and nothing…she missed cooking Mexican food for them and laughing at her failed attempts…but really she just missed him.


	2. Chapter 1: He's no good for you

**Chapter 1: He's no good for you.**

Veronica sighed as she walked into her dad's office walking to her desk she set her bag on the desk before sitting down; it was quiet which was why she had come here to begin with, usually she would have done her studying at home or even at the library when she was working but her dad had Alicia over tonight and everyone and their sister seemed to need her help tonight. Pulling out her criminology text book she opened it to the chapter Veronica was supposed to be reading, turning on the lamp at her desk she got to work. Hours passed and she bit back a yawn, not that it did any good since she ended up yawning anyway. "Coffee, time for some coffee." Veronica said to the empty room as she pushed herself up from the desk and walked to the small kitchenette.

Moving on auto pilot she opened the cabinet that usually held the coffee and sighed when the tin was empty. Of course it was, because having two men in the office at any given time meant that things got finished but not replaced. And while Eli was usually good at remembering things needed to be replaced he wasn't always timely about it…and her dad. Well he relied on her to pick things up from the store. Walking to the fridge she opened it and grunted at the nearly empty contents, looked like she was shit out of luck for that coffee or anything containing caffeine at all. Closing the door she went back to the cabinet digging around looking for tea, they always had tea of some kind.

Veronica was so distracted that she barely heard the door unlock and open, frowning she listened and then stood and turned so she could see out into the office. She knew who it was before she saw him, considering her dad was with Alicia, which left one other person. Weevil. "Veronica?" His familiar voice washed over her and she had to stop herself from sighing at the slight note of concern it held. "In the kitchen." She said as she walked the two steps to the door way, looking him over she kept her face neutral, even though she wanted to smile especially when she noticed the take out coffee cups in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

He looked over at her, brown eyes colliding with blue and she had to pretend that the spark wasn't there. He dumped her. He didn't want her anymore, time to let go. "I was heading home and saw the light on; I finished the coffee earlier today and haven't gotten a chance to pick any up." He said with a shrug. "Figured you'd be looking for some about now." Weevil acted like bring her coffee at 2 a.m. was just part of his everyday routine…maybe because once upon a time it had been. "How did you know it was me?" Veronica asked then cursed to herself as he raised a brow. "Your SUV is outside." Clearly she had studied too much tonight.

Weevil walked over to her and handed her the coffee a soft look on his face. "Double double, just how you like it." Accepting the hot beverage from him she sighed as the aroma washed over her. "You remembered…" She said stupidly before she brushed past him and walked to the chair sitting down, she wasn't on her game tonight. "Hard to forget." Was all Weevil said as he moved to sit on the couch. "So what are you doing here?" Weevil asked as he set the coffee down on the coffee table and leaned forward, arms rested on his thighs. "Studying, criminology to be exact…I never thought it was so…so dry?" Veronica murmured before she took a long sip of her drink emitting a heartfelt sigh which caused Weevil to smirk at her.

"And you're doing that in the office because?" He was being nosy and it made her shake her head slightly, maybe working for her dad was making him into a detective after all. "Alicia is at home with dad, Mac is shacking up with Max. Logan is out doing Logan things and Wallace is off studying someplace…which left Piz and well I didn't want him to think me studying there meant I wanted to try and be more than friends." She said with a shrug setting the cup of coffee onto the desk, aware of the way he was looking at her, of how he was studying her.

He simply nodded his head but his hand tightened into a fist. "You and Piz eh." His voice was tight and she shook her head. "There is no me and Piz. But if there was, would it matter?" Veronica questioned as she slowly started to gather her books, slipping them into her trustee messenger bag. She didn't even know why, because she had planned to stay and study till she passed out…spending the night sleeping on the couch that Weevil was sitting on. "Yeah it would." Looking up Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't get a say in whom I do and don't see, Eli." No matter how many months it had been since he had been out of jail, how many months they had walked around and been civil with each other Veronica still loved him. But that didn't mean he could dictate anything to her…

"Doesn't change that it would matter." Weevil said as he got up and walked to the desk, he was trying to intimidate her, but that hadn't even worked in high school when he had been the leader of the PCHer's. "And why is that? Afraid he'd be a bigger man than you?" There was no stopping the bitterness in her voice, she didn't even try. Instead she met his gaze head on, watching as the muscle ticked in his jaw as he clenched his teeth and fought back whatever he was going to say. He put a hand on the arm of the chair and the other on the desk, supporting his weight evenly as he leaned closer. "I don't think he's good for you."

Weevil leaned in close, his breath warm against her cheek and she had to resist closing her eyes as she breathed in the smell of coffee, old spice and something strictly Eli. Heat flooded her body but Veronica pushed it away. "Maybe he's exactly what I need." He shook his head no. "He'd never be able to keep you happy." Veronica scuffed and tilted her head. "Oh and you're suddenly the expert in keeping me happy." Sarcasm dripped from her voice like venom, her walls were standing strong. "I know you Veronica, and I know some small town good boy isn't going to get your panties wet." Biting her tongue she rolled her eyes. "Sorry was that too graphic?"

He was right, she knew it and so did he. "Than what do I need? Who would as you so put it? 'Get my panties wet.'" Veronica wasn't expecting him to answer, why should he when he was just being difficult. But then she wasn't expecting him to lean down and press a kiss to her lips either. It was demanding and pushy and Veronica didn't even try not to fight him, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. "No." She said before pushing at his shoulders. "What are we doing?" He had dumped her, and she had wallowed. Veronica Mars doesn't wallow…and she had. "I thought it was obvious." He said thickly touching the side of her cheek.

"No, no it's not obvious Eli. You dumped me, you just tossed us aside." She felt rather than heard him sigh and his touch never wavered. "I'm no good for you either V…"There was something in his voice that made her meet his gaze. "I didn't want you to realize it later and just leave." Veronica shook her head. "I decide who and who isn't good for me." Veronica said a look on her face that left no room for argument even though he was opening his mouth to speak again. "We were good for each other." Veronica said and he hung his head for a moment before looking at her again. "We could be good again V."

Veronica fell silent, as his words sunk in. Could they be good again? Could she risk him just leaving her again? "That's how I know he's no good for you." Weevil said quietly like he was afraid that she was going to say no to him. "How?" Veronica titled her head to the side and looked at him. "Because you're the only one who's ever been good for me."

**A/N: Here is chapter one of the sequel, just have to see where it goes. I hope it's alright and everyone enjoys reading it. J **


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning. **

Two weeks had passed since Weevil had kissed her, two weeks since things had changed for them again for the better. They were rebuilding their relationship and while she was taking it slow it was hard not to fall back into Eli, not that she was fighting it at all. "Earth to Mars." Veronica blinked and turned her attention to Mac who was looking at her with that knowing smile of hers "That never gets old for you guys does it?" Veronica said rolling her eyes as Mac laughed. "Nope." Together they sat at one of the tables in the crowded cafe. "So where did you go just now?" Mac asked as she pushed her food around on her plate. "Is this even edible?"

"It's trying to be…" Veronica muttered as she looked at the hot mess on her plate, it tasted better than the food from high school but it wasn't visually pleasing. "So what were you thinking about so intently?" Mac asked, trying again to get Veronica to open up and talk. "Nothing." She said making Mac frown and point her fork at her. "I've known you a while now Veronica and it's never nothing." Okay so she was right, it wasn't nothing it was a someone. "Eli kissed me." She looked at Mac and shrugged playing it off like it was less than it was. "Like Weevil, Eli? Your ex-boyfriend Eli?" Veronica stabbed her fork into an unidentified orange object on her plate before popping it into her mouth chewing and swallowing it before she answered. "Who else?"

She didn't know another Eli. "Uh, when was this? Are you two, you know back together?" She asked the questions lighting up her big brown eyes. "Like two weeks ago." Her answer seemed to deflate her happy friend who looked sullen suddenly. "Two weeks ago. And you're just telling me now?" A sigh escaped Veronica's lips as she realized she had messed up in not telling her friend sooner. "We've been busy, it just never came up. But to answer your question we're trying it again." This time it was her turn to smile. "Trying what again?"

Both girls looked up as Piz spoke appearing at the side of their table. "Weevil has finally realized his undying love for Veronica and they are picking up where their love left off." Mac said grinning happily. "Weevil?" Piz asked with a raised brow. "Isn't that a kind of bug?" Mac snorted and Veronica shook her head. "It was his nickname in high school." Veronica said with a shrug as he sat at their table. "Did he get it because he was annoying and small?" Groaning Veronica shook her head. "No." Not seeming to get the information he wanted from her he turned his gaze to Mac.

"Weevil was the leader of the PCHer's in high school." Piz gave her a look, that one that spoke volumes in lines of. 'Hello, not from here. What the hell is a PCHer?' Mac sighed along with Veronica. "It's one of the gangs here in Neptune. They ride motorcycles. "She said with a shrug at the look on Piz's face, as he held up a hand and looked at Veronica. "Waaait a minute. Let me get this straight, the sheriffs daughter dated the head of a gang?" Veronica nodded her head. "Daddy was so proud." She rebuffed looking amused. "But like, you're this detective who solves the things done wrong to people and you were dating someone who probably got into a lot of trouble by hurting others?" It made no sense to him.

Veronica shrugged and Mac grinned. "They were quiet the pair, when they first became public the school was abuzz with talk." "When wasn't it? Neptune high was the worst for gossip." Veronica said with blank look. "But you guys are together again?" He asked something in his voice that Veronica didn't want to touch. Piz was a nice guy and maybe if the time had ever been right they could have had something but Weevil was right when he said he wasn't right for her. "That seems to be happening." Veronica said gently as he pulled a face and nodded. "Well cool." Mac looked between them but kept silent for a moment before finally speaking. "Well Veronica and I have this thing to take care of…we'll talk to you later Piz." Veronica took Mac's lead grabbing her half eaten tray and bags and headed for the exit.

"You owe me." Mac said with a wicked grin and soft laugh. "I never did like awkward conversations…" Veronica said with a shake of her head. "Lies, you live for awkward conversations." "No I live for sarcastic and witty conversations." Veronica said back easily as they headed out into the quad. "So you and Weevil?" Mac asked not willing to just let it go. "He's been really great…we're taking it slow, rebuilding what we had but taking this as a new beginning." It was weird, all the same feelings where there, but everything that had happened had added to it, had allowed them to change. Both Weevil and Veronica were different now, older and a little wiser. They didn't want the same relationship they'd had in high school.

"We've gone out to dinner, and he brings me coffee like old times." She left out that he would call her just to see how her day was or to hear her voice, or how they had a movie night at his apartment the other night falling asleep together on his couch; Weevil's arms around her and Veronica's head on his chest. It felt like home. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean he hurt you pretty badly before." Mac said looking at her slightly concerned. "I'm sure Mac." Veronica looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to head to lecture." "Yeah okay, talk to you later? We can study in my room tonight Parker is out with Logan." Veronica smiled but shook her head. "Weevil is coming to get me, we have plans tonight."

Mac grinned and nodded her head. "Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do." With a roll of her blue eyes Veronica waved and headed off to her Lecture.

**Later…**

Veronica sighed as she looked at her phone; it was weird enough that she couldn't just go home because her car wasn't here but the fact that Weevil was late made it even worse. Frowning she looked around and all but groaned when Logan headed in her direction. "My my my if it isn't Veronica Mars." Giving him an unimpressed look she smirked. "Echolls, how are you today?" They had a pretty civil relationship but sometimes she wished they had gone to separate schools. "No car today, have you suddenly become a popper?"

"Car is getting a tune up, should be here any minute." She said hoping that was the truth, she had let Eli drive her to school today so he could take her SUV to Angel's shop to get the oil changed and whatever else needed to be tuned up done. But at this particular moment she was wishing she had just done it herself after class. "Ah I always get the delivery option too." He said wistfully as he sat down beside her. "I could drive you to the shop, if you like." He said giving her a look like he didn't believe that her car was just going to appear. Veronica didn't get the chance to turn his offer down, she opened her mouth to talk before closing it, smiling as her silver SUV pulled up to into the parking space in front of them. "Well I'll be, you have to tell me how you get such service."

The engine stopped and Weevil got out, barely looking towards Logan. "Sorry I'm late; I got carried away givin her the works." He said leaning down and pressing a kiss to Veronica's lips. "Oh Paco, I didn't realize you were still in the servicing cars industry, or is it just for flat chested blondes?" Veronica elbowed him and took Weevil's hand in hers. "S'not worth it." She said to him. "I see you haven't changed, Echolls." He helped Veronica stand his hand still in hers as they headed to her car. "Can't change perfection. "

Veronica snorted. "Then why is it you've stopped progressing past whatever stage you seem to be stuck at?" Logon stood and did a mock bow. "Like I said perfection. You kids take it easy and remember wrap it up, don't need no little Paco's running around." Veronica shook her head biting back her reply as Weevil opened the passenger side door for her. "Did you want to drive?" "No I feel like being chauffeured around today." He laughed at her and rubbed the back of his head before going around to the driver's side, as he got into the car she took the time and looked around. "Your wish is my command, where too?" She looked at him tilting her head and tapping her lip making him groan.

"Movie at your place?" Veronica said looking at him. "My place it is mama." He turned left where she would have turned right as he headed to his small apartment; the drive was short and comfortable he had some station playing in the back ground and his hand on her thigh as they drove. By the time they reached his place she was ready for a nap. Getting out she walked up with him stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. "What movie did you want to watch?" Weevil asked as he unlocked the door and let her walk in first. "Anything is fine…" Veronica murmured as she shed her jacket, tossing it on the couch before she sat down. "What?" She asked looking at him as he looked at her. "You plan to pass out don't you." Veronica shrugged. "What can I say you make a good pillow."

Veronica said so nonchalantly like it was old news that he had to laugh. "Should I still go through all the pleasantries? A drink perhaps? Maybe something to eat?" She made a 'hmm' noise. "A drink would be great." Weevil nodded his head and went to the fridge. "How was school?" He asked as he pulled out a couple of cans of pepsi out and walked back to her. "It was alright, I told Mac about us today, she's excited." Which was true, but Mac had always been their biggest supporter. "Sounds like Mac, what was her dream that one time?" He asked as he walked back to her handing her the can of pop. "Me and you would ride off into the sunset on your big ole'hog."

"Right, well it's never too late." Weevil said with a wink as he put a movie into the DVD player before sitting down on the couch his arm wrapping around her as she leaned against him. "I don't think she realized what you were referring to at the time." The sexual jokes between them had been one of her favorite parts of their tentatively formed relationship back then, as they got closer though the jokes were less, still good though. "OH she meant the other hog." "Perv." Veronica said with a laugh as Weevils arm's came around her, holding her close. "How was work? Anything new on the Hanner case?" Weevil shook his head. "Nothing yet, followed up on a couple of phone leads but that's it so far. Oh your dad's headed out tonight on a bail jumper case, had one spotted near Mexico. Said he'd be back in the morning. And he's bringing Back up."

Veronica tilted her head so she could look at him. "Any reason I didn't get a phone call about this?" She asked, not mad just curious. "Well since I was driving your SUV when I stopped at work he figured I'd be seeing you, so he shared." It made sense; her dad seemed oddly comfortable with her dating him again. When she told him they were trying it again his reply had been. 'You could do worse.' Yawning she pulled her feet up on the couch getting comfortable. "Fair enough, interested in company tonight?" She asked looking at him again. Weevil took his time answering, knowing it would make her squirm internally. "Well I have to run it by my old lady, but it should be fine."

"Your old lady says never to call her that again." Veronica said arching a blonde brow as he laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Deal, you nap and then we can go for dinner." Weevil said as he grabbed the remote and pressed play, true enough she was able to watch about ten minutes of the movie before she fell asleep. The warmth of Weevil's arms making her feel safe.


	4. Chapter 3 : Late Night Talks

**Chapter 3: Late Night Talks **

Weevil had sat there silently watching some cop movie as Veronica slept curled against his side for a good hour, his arm was asleep and even as the pins and needles shot up his arm into his shoulder he didn't care. He would take this feeling every day for the rest of his life if it meant that Veronica was the one sleeping against him. There were times when he couldn't believe that she had gotten back together with him after the way he had just pushed her away from him…he'd thought at the time that it was what was best for her. She deserved someone better he had nothing to offer her and with this newest charge it was about to make life all that much harder to get anywhere. So he'd stopped seeing her, and then had ended it…destroying a piece of himself as he did it. But he felt better now…like this; with her.

It had only been two weeks, almost three and he had made himself a promise that he was going to spend the rest of his life proving that this wasn't a mistake. No matter where the way this went he was always going to be someone she could depend on. He hoped that this was it for both, because he couldn't see anyone else ever being able to make him feel the way she did…it was possible that his abuela had been right and he'd met his match in Veronica Mars. She shifted against him and sighed in her sleep, making him smile down at her; he'd guess she was dreaming by the soft crease in her brow and the way the corner of her lip was tugged down in a small frown. "I can practically feel your thoughts, Eli."

Her voice was thick from sleep and disuse and it made him smirk. "Oh then what am I think?" Weevil asked quietly, loosening his grip when she tried to turn her body slightly presumably to get a better look at him. "Tamales, you are thinking that you would love to take me out for tamales." Laughter filled the room as Veronica answered him. "How did you know?" Weevil teased as he reluctantly let her go so she could sit up, her hair was a mess and she had a crease mark on her cheek from the fabric of his shirt. "I told you, I could basically hear you. Thinking so loud." Shaking his head Weevil closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Well then, get ready so we can go eat."

Veronica didn't need to be told twice; she was getting off the couch and heading towards his small bathroom. Weevil rubbed his arm working to regain the feeling back into it before he got up walking to the coat closet he grabbed his jacket having by passed it earlier today when he went into the office and then to Angel's shop. The bathroom door open and Veronica walked out, her hair tamed and her blue eyes more alert. "Can we also stop by my place? I want to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow." She said with a smile and it hit him against that she planned to stay the night with him. "Of course we can, what time is your class tomorrow?" "Eleven." Weevil nodded and watched as she moved easily around his apartment, not that it was hard to do given the size of it; but it worked for him.

Veronica slipped into her jacket, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. Weevil grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the door for her as she walked by he handed her the car keys only for her to press them back into his hand. "I thought you were being my chauffeur today." "Right, how could I forget?" Weevil said as he stopped to lock the door of his apartment before he followed after her, it was nearly dark all that remained from the sun was the pinkish purple hue it cast above them, it made even the streets of the Barro seemed almost peaceful. Not that he was even going to pretend that was true, he didn't like letting her walk to the car alone even with her Taser. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked breaking the silence and disrupting his own thoughts. "Mexican Riviera."

Weevil rolled his eyes, it was her favorite place and it was just off the PCH between both their apartments so he should have just guessed. "Of course." He said as he got into the driver's side, slipping the keys into the ignition he put on his seat belt and started the engine. "Well if you would make me some tamale's we wouldn't have to go to a Mexican restaurant." "Chica just because I'm Spanish doesn't mean I can make Mexican food." Weevil said giving her an amused smile as she smiled back at him leaning back against the seat. "No but having Letty as your abuela means you do know how to cook." Snorting he turned one of the back roads instead of taking the PCH. "That's your job." He was joking with her, and the look on her face made it worth it.

"Well hope you enjoy food poisoning." Veronica said with a grin before reaching out and patting his abdomen. "Or do you have a stomach of steel?" Weevil smirked. "I survived the prison food I'm sure I could survive your cooking…I mean Keith seems to be alright." Veronica tapped her lip in thought making a soft hmm noise. "I guess if you cook once a week I can too." Weevil was quiet as he thought it over, to someone else they would probably think that meant they would be eating a lot of take out; he on the other hand knew that it meant they would be eating dinner together at least twice a week. "Sold." Veronica smiled with him; it was another new step for their relationship. Taking the time to cook for each other would be something new for them, since when they dated in high school it wasn't something they ever did. They'd gone out a bunch and his grandmother had invited her over a few times and her dad had invited him over a couple of times. But neither of them had done the cooking.

Before long they were pulling up in front of Mexican Riviera, it was a nice place, not his usual spot when he went out for food. But then he liked a little family owned place close to his apartment, the food was cheap and the Corona cold which was enough for him. Eventually he'd take V there. The meal went smoothly he had himself a corona with tamales and she did the same replacing the beer with some other drink and by the end of it, he was leaning back with a satisfied look on his face. "You look like the cat who caught the canary." Veronica muttered as she tossed her napkin at him, he caught it before it could hit him, wadding it up and tossing it onto an empty plate before he swept his gaze from her blonde hair down to where her waist was hidden by the table. "Naw, but I will." "Really." She said a laugh in her voice as she reached for her wallet.

Weevil shook his head. "Naw chica, I got this." "But you paid the other day." He raised a brow at her. "And?" They had this argument every time they went out, she would try to pay and Weevil would stop her; Veronica would complain and he'd still pay. "You know it's okay if you let me pay from time to time right?" He shrugged and tossed a couple of bills onto the table, once upon a time money would have been more of an issue. But working with Keith paid the bills and allowed him to put some aside with having some extra. "I'm not the one in college, worry about that." Weevil watched as Veronica sighed and put her wallet back into her bag, standing he waited for her before taking her hand and leading the way out. "Still want to stop at your place?" He asked looking at her as they separated to get into the vehicle.

**Later… **

Veronica and Weevil lay in his bed; his arm was around her shoulder as he held her close to his chest; fingers stroking her arm softly. They'd come back to his place, and just relaxed. Veronica had tackled her homework and he'd sat across from her at the table pouring over a case he was working on. The routine they had settled into felt almost like they had done it for years, not just today. A sigh escaped him and he felt her shift against him, her hand moving over his bare chest, as she traced one of his many tattoos. "What are you thinking about?" Veronica asked softly, almost whispering though they were the only ones in the apartment.

Even so he debated telling her what he was really thinking about, it would be so easy to just say he was thinking about the case he was working on; but why lie? "Us." He said simply as she rolled over in his arms, resting her arm across his chest so she could rest her head on it. "What about us?" Veronica asked a frown on her pretty face; reaching up he smoothed it out with his thumb. "Nothing bad, I like this." It felt good. "I like it too." Her smile lit up his room and he didn't resist leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. "What do we do when you get that summer internship with the FBI?" He knew she would get it; this was Veronica Mars she was sharp as a tack and always seemed to be able to solve a case. The FBI would be crazy to turn her down. "I don't have to take it." Weevil shook his head. "Yes, you do."

"But…" "No, Veronica you can't just say no to an internship with the FBI." Weevil said interrupting whatever she'd been about to say, her sigh escaped her and he held her closer to him. "Three months, it'll fly by; I can come and visit too." He said looking into her blue eyes. "You don't want me here?" She asked almost in disbelief. "Stop it, Veronica. I want you here; I would give anything to be able to wake up with you next to me every morning." Weevil said truthfully. "But I won't be the guy that asks you to give up your dreams." As much as being apart for three months was going to suck, they could do it. "I'd rather find a way to combine our dreams. Besides means you won't get sick of me."

Veronica snorted and gave him a smile. "Guess you're right, and like you said it'll fly by…" Weevil nodded his head before tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "V, I know what I want and if I have to wait three months to have it then I will." "What do you want?" Weevil sighed, thinking about what he wanted and admitting it out loud where two very different things. Admitting that he actually thought about settling down with her was something that would have gotten his ass kicked in high school. But this wasn't high school. So he would just keep it simple.

"You, I want you V and to move out of this shitty apartment into something better. Maybe even go to college." He shrugged. Some would be a little easier for him; school had never been his strong suit. "Well looks like we have some goals to meet…though you already have one of those things." She said softly, rolling her eyes when he looked at her in question. "Me, you have me." "I know, but I meant it a little differently than you're probably thinking." She did that head tilt and his heart beat faster against her arm. "Differently how?" Veronica asked her blue eyes searching his face. "I want…" He stopped and sucked in a breath. "I want to do this right one day, you know? Settle down and all that…"

Weevil knew he looked nervous, and the silence that followed his little confession made him swallow thickly. "That's good." Veronica said making him frown. "It is?" "Yes, because settling down with you is something that's made it into my list of things to do…"A weight that had settled on him was lifted and he smiled at her, his abuela was right, he had met his match in Veronica Mars and if he was lucky she'd met hers in him. The future was still far off and they still had things to get through before they even considered marriage but he felt better knowing they were both at least on the same page. "I love you." Veronica said softly as she pressed a kiss to his lips, Weevil eagerly returned her kiss, taking over and deepening it. "I love you too."

Another kiss was pressed to his lips before she rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight." Came her soft voice as he reached for the switch to the bed side lamp, extinguishing the light with a soft click. "Goodnight, babe." Weevil said as he closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around her petite body as they both drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: Ending this here for now, not sure what to do for the next chapter but I'm sure something will come to me. I hope everyone enjoys it. Review? They make me really happy. 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Work It Out

**Chapter 4: Work it Out.**

A door slammed and after the night Veronica was having it set her already frazzled nerves made her jump. "What the hell where you thinking?" Weevil asked as he walked further into his apartment, she was lying on the couch, but had pushed herself up into a sitting position when he'd slammed the door. "You were told to wait." He was angry, it was clear in the way he was yelling and while a part of her understood why he was mad Veronica's defenses were raised and she hated the idea that he could think that she needed help on a case, that she wasn't as capable as him or her father. "I had it under control." The second the words where out of Veronica's mouth she knew it was the wrong thing for her to say…

"You had it under control. YOU HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!?" Weevil yelled it, making her look away before she turned her attention on him, not one to back down, even if the last time she had seen him like this was when Felix had died and he had confronted Molly Fitzpatrick. "Yes, I did." Weevil growled something under his breath as he shook his head. "Really? Because from where I'm standing you don't like you had it under control." "Then move." Veronica said with all the sass she could muster. It had been a long time since she had seen Weevil this mad, let alone fought with him over anything other than something stupid like him leaving the office a mess or other trivial matters. He gave her a look that said her comment wasn't appreciated but she stood her ground. "Have you even looked at yourself yet? Did you forget what happened an hour ago!?"

"Your dad specially told you to leave this one alone Veronica." How many times had her dad told her that since she had started helping him at the office? Too many to count, and she hadn't listened then either. "I asked you to stay out of it." He was pacing now; hands that touched her so tenderly just that morning bawled into fists. "And I didn't listen, I had it under control." Veronica said again, as if repeating herself was going to make this situation just resolve its self. "That's the fucking problem! You don't listen and then you go and put yourself in unnecessary danger." Weevil turned to face her, his brown eyes showed concern where Weevil's face hardened by anger.

"I'm fine, I've been doing this for years, it's who I am Weevil, and you know that." Veronica said anger in her own voice, she should have just gone to her own apartment…why she was here when she knew he was just going to be pissed off was beyond her. "You were pulled from your car by your hair Veronica, he hit you." These were all things she was painfully aware of, she had let her guard down and she'd been reminded why being alert at all times was important. "But we got him." The disbelief on Weevil's face was almost painful for her to look at, but Veronica refused to turn away from him. "You could have been seriously hurt Veronica!" He kept reminding her how bad it could have been, but it hadn't so that was what she was focusing on.

"But I wasn't." She had been in worse situations, Aaron Echolls had trapped her in a fridge and then set it on fire, she'd been drugged and raped at a party and the list went on; being pulled out of her car by hair and then slapped a couple of times because she wouldn't tell him why she was tailing him was the least of her worries. He cursed again and Veronica took the time to really study him, his brow furrowed, mouth drawn tight along with his fists, but now that she really looked she could see bruises forming on his knuckles and a fading pink patch on his left cheek. "What did you do?" Veronica asked, her jaw clenched. "Nothing." "Nothing? The why are your knuckles bruised? Eli tell me you didn't hit him."

"He hit you Veronica." Weevils reply made her heart race. "So you hit him back? Eli have you forgotten you're on parole?" She asked as he walked over to her. "He. Hit. You." Weevil broke the words down like he thought she needed him to do that to get her to understand. "That doesn't mean you hit someone back." He shook his head. "That's exactly what that means, if you seriously think I would just stand by when some asshole hits you. Then you don't know me at all." But Veronica did know him, and she knew that the second they got back together Weevil would consider her his woman. And no one messed with that. "And if he presses charges? You'll go back to jail." He shrugged reaching out and gently touching her bruised and swollen cheek with the pad of his thumb. "No one gets away with hurting you V."

A sigh left Veronica's lips as she closed her eyes. "Doesn't mean you hit them." She muttered softly, but that was what Eli did, what had he said that time in high school? Leopard, spots and all that…he didn't change; he just picked his battles better. He'd gotten wiser with age, but he was still Weevil. "What you did today was stupid, if something serious had happened to you…" Weevil trailed off, his hand trailing down the side of her face to rest on her neck. "I can't lose you V." Veronica sighed resting her hand on his as Weevil rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry." He chuckled and looked at her, his brown eyes taking her in.

"How bitter did that taste?" Weevil asked making her laugh. "Like acid." A kiss was pressed to her forehead and he stepped away. "Next time can you just wait till someone else can go with you?" Weevil asked, they both knew that this wouldn't be the last time they fought about her doing something reckless, but they needed to be able to work it out. "I don't need anyone else to go with me." Veronica held her hand up to silence his protest. "But, I will wait if it's something that you or my dad tells me not to get involved in. However, if either of you over use that, it goes out the window." Weevil frowned and then rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Fine." It was the best she could do, they both knew it.

Weevil walked the short distance to his couch before sitting down with a half grunt, she looked over as he relaxed into it, legs spread slightly as he rested one arm along the arm rest and the other across the back. Following his path she sat on the couch resting her feet in his lap, Weevil moved his arm from the arm rest so that he could rest it along her leg. "Have you called your dad? When I left he was barely maintaining a freak out of his own…" Veronica sighed, she'd been avoiding his calls and it was only a matter of time till he called Weevil. "I'll call him." She said watching as Weevil lifted his hips and dug into his pocket, handing her his cell phone; but he didn't give it to her right away. Instead he pulled her petite body against his, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Stay with me tonight." Muffled words were followed with lips against skin.

"What about my dad?" Not that Keith was dumb, he was well aware of the amount of time Veronica was spending over here…he didn't know that she had a key now, or a drawer of clothes; the longer they stayed together the more of her things ended up at his place. "He's never protested before." Came Weevil's reply as he teased her, work roughened hands slipped under her sweater touching the smooth skin of her back. "He says I spend too much time here." A growl sounded against her neck followed by a scrapping of teeth making her moan and lean even further into his touch. "You don't spend enough time here." Veronica closed her eyes against his actions and his words, summer was coming…and she would be gone for three months.

Not thinking anymore about it, she grabbed the forgotten phone from him and dialed her dad's number. "Eli? Are you with Veronica? I she okay?" A twinge of guilt settled over her as Veronica heard the concern in her father's voice. "It's me dad, I'm fine." He sighed over the phone and she shivered as Weevil continued to tease her. "Veronica you had me worried, are you sure you're okay honey? Do you need anything?" "I'm sure. No no." Her breath hitched and Veronica reached down to stop Weevil's wandering hands. "Everything is fine, I'm going to spend the night here and I'll come home tomorrow after class." The silence had her worrying her lip between her teeth, but he sighed and she knew he was just reminding himself she wasn't a child anymore. "Fine, but you tell Eli that he better be on his best behavior." Veronica felt him grin against her skin, and knew he was taking her fathers words in a complete different way. "I will." She sighed. "And dad? I love you." "Yeah…I love you to honey." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

The phone was taken from Veronica's grasp and tossed onto the coffee table, as he pulled her against him. "God damn V." Weevil muttered as he pulled her into his lap, lips finding hers in a deep kiss. Returning his kiss Veronica wrapped her arms around him and rolled her hips into his making him moan. He pulled back, and reached out touching her cheek again before pressing a kiss to it. "You're okay, no other bruises right?" Weevil asked, as he tenderly checked her exposed skin. "I think so…but maybe a more in-depth investigation is in order." "Playing detective is my favorite." Weevil muttered as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to his room her laughter following their path, he never always seemed to be able to surprise her.

**A/N: Another part done. More to follow. **


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving On a Jet Plane

**Chapter 5: Leaving On a Jet Plane.**

This was it, her year had gone by so damn fast…it was a blur of solving cases for students at Hearst to Dean O'Dell's murder…not to mention her mentor being arrested for the murder of the deans wife. It had been one thing after another but it had all been softened by the fact that Weevil was there to help her pick of the pieces. Veronica was reminded daily that between her dad, Weevil and Wallace she had the some of the best male support she could ever ask for. She'd watched as her dad and Alisha got even closer making Wallace even more of a brother to her, but it was seeing her father happy that made it easier for her to know she was going to be gone for three months.

Veronica was more worried about how Weevil was going to do without her for three months…even though he insisted that he would be fine; he even promised to stay out of trouble. Which he had proven possible in the last several months minus the time he assaulted the guy who had hit her, and proving it even more last night as they threw her a going away party and he and Logan had stayed civil. Or maybe Veronica was just worried that she wasn't going to be okay without him…She spent most of her nights at his place, slept wrapped in his arms. Even now while she was a million miles away lost in her own head Weevil had his arms around her waist. "Tell me what you're thinking?" Weevil said into her ear his chin rested on her shoulder as they stood in the line-up for bag check.

"Three months is a long time." She wasn't having doubts; Veronica was more than a little excited about going away to do a summer internship with the FBI. However that didn't mean she wasn't going to miss things here. "It's going to fly by baby, and I'll be up there in July." A sigh escaped her lips as he held her a little tighter. "I'll have a surprise for you when you get home. You have to do this V, it's your dream." She nodded her head, he was right. "Wait a surprise?" Turning her body she looked at him, a questioning look in her blue eyes. "What kind of surprise?" "You'll see." Veronica huffed but relented. She had three months to get it out of him.

The line moved again and Weevil removed his arms from around her waist as he grabbed her bag and set it on the stand to be weighed; Veronica showed her ticket and passport as the sticker printed off and was attached to her bag before they took it. "Thank you for flying American Airlines, have a great flight." Came over the intercom and she smiled. "You'll be board at gate A5, thank you for choosing American Airlines." The man said as he eyed Weevil, who gave him a smirk, he was used to people looking at him for one reason or another. From the tattoos and the color of his skin, or the leather jacket that fit him perfectly and last because he was dating her and not someone in his own circle. None of it bothered him anymore.

"Come on, I'll walk you as far as I can." His hand fit in hers as she adjusted her carry on, they walked in silence till they reached her gate, she had a few minutes before she had to go or she would risk missing her flight. Standing off to the side Veronica sighed and wrapped her arms around Weevil's neck tightly as he pulled her small body tight against his. "Call me when you land." Veronica nodded, he wasn't asking her, he was telling her and for some reason that was surprisingly okay with her. "You've got extra money right?" Weevil asked pulling out his wallet to give her some cash which made Veronica laugh as she stopped him. "Yes, dad gave me extra when I begged him to let you bring me to the airport instead of going with him." Weevil nodded but he pulled out a couple of twenties anyway. "Take it." Veronica went to protest and he narrowed his eyes. "Veronica take it."

She reluctantly took the money from him, stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans. "Thank you." "You worry too much, I'll be fine." Weevil nodded his head. "I'm allowed to worry about you, and take care of you. You're my woman." He said as if she could forget, being his woman was something he made sure everyone knew that much hadn't changed. He always seemed proud that they were together, that she wanted to be with him; making him want to make sure others knew too. "And I ain't a softy." Weevil snorted softly. "You make sure those people at the FBI think that, because everyone here knows under neither that tough exterior you Veronica Mars are a marshmallow."

Veronica playfully pushed him on the shoulder. "Careful Navarro, you're going to ruin my reputation." "Oh no, we can't have that." He smirked at her and leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips, letting it linger before pulling up and hugging her tightly. "I will talk to you tonight, I love you chica." Weevil said as her flight was called. "I love you too." Veronica said as she returned his hug, letting go she pulled her boarding pass from her bag moving away from him. "I'll call you when I land." Weevil nodded his head as he watched her take a couple of steps backwards towards her gate. "Hey Eli?" "What?" He asked just watching her, his hands going into the pockets of his jeans. "I'll see you in July." Weevil nodded. "Yeah you will, and V." She did her little head tilt as she waited for him to talk. "Don't go falling for some FBI agent or something okay?"

"Not possible, didn't you hear?" Veronica said smiling. "I got a thing for tattoo covered ex-bikers turned private eye." She said it in a wannabe soprano accent that made him laugh. "And you see, I already got me a man." Veronica knew it made him breathe a little easier knowing that she wasn't going to be out looking for someone else, Veronica had what she wanted already. "I'll talk to you soon." He nodded his head and waved, Veronica could feel his eyes on her as she walked through the gate, heading off to start her internship with the FBI. This was going to be a long but exiting summer…

**Weevil's P.O.V**

Weevil watched her go, it was hard. But he was so fucking proud of that girl, his girl. There were times when he still couldn't figure out how he had managed to get with Veronica Mars and keep her. But he had and now his woman was off to do an internship with the FBI, shaking his head he turned and headed out of the airport, his phone was on and fully charged even though he knew she hadn't even taken off yet. Heaving a sigh he walked through the parking garage and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Keith's number it rang several times before someone picked up. "Everything go okay? Did Veronica make it to her plane?"

"No sir, I've kidnapped your daughter and plan to hold her hostage for the rest of her life." Weevil said smirking into the phone. "That's not funny; don't make me track your location." "It was, besides I have your daughters SUV; I'm not dumb enough to think that you haven't been tracking us this entire time." Weevil said as he unlocked the vehicle with a press of a button. Keith was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "You'll be happy to know I actually trust you with my daughter, so I have not activated the tacking device in her car." Weevil shook his head as he put the key in the ignition. "Well in that case, I left when she boarded, I told her to call me when she lands." He turned the key and started the engine. "I am heading to your place to drop off her car; do you need me to stop by the office?"

"I gave you the day off Eli." Keith said into the phone and Weevil did his best not to sigh. "I know, but I'd rather work if it's all the same to you sheriff." "It's Keith, Eli." He rolled his eyes, they both knew he went back and forth on what he called the man, but he was always going to be sheriff in Weevil's eyes. "Alright, come on by I'm sure there is something we can find for you to do. But don't think you'll be holed up in this office till July." "Course not, sir." He would be more than happy to spend half his time holed up in his car doing stake out's till July. "I'll see you soon Eli." "See yeah."

Hanging up the phone he tossed it on the passenger seat before he pulled from the parking garage and headed back towards Neptune, it was going to be a long couple of months. But he had things to keep him busy, like work and that surprise he had mentioned to Veronica…Weevil had finally saved up enough to rent a small house in the barro's. It was a little run down but that worked in his favor, he would fix it up spending money on materials rather than paying extra rent. If everything went according to plan he would have the house fixed up by the time Veronica came home at the end of August. He was hoping she'd want to move in with him…by then it would be close to their one year anniversary, and well Weevil was willing to take a risk and ask.

"If you hadn't been so stupid, this could be your third anniversary." He said out loud to himself shaking his head, he'd wasted enough time. Weevil was getting his shit together, and his life in order. He'd gotten his P.I license and was working full-time for Keith. His parole was nearly done and in another three months then he could start doing more things for Keith, maybe even help with bail jumpers. That would create a bigger cash flow which would be nice. Right now he was living comfortably and always had things he could do for extra cash. Even though he kept himself clean now, he could still do regular work at Angel's shop and he was still a damn good mechanic.

"Just got to get through till August." It was going to be a long couple of months, was already counting the days and they had barely even started. "Oh man, you've got it bad…" Weevil said to himself in the car, as he shook his head, considering that he was talking to himself. A sigh left his lips as he pulled into Veronica's apartment complex, parking her car beside his. He got out, grabbed his phone and his coffee from before locking up and moving around to his own car. Getting in he looked at his phone before shaking his head and tossing it into the extra cup holder. Veronica had been gone less than two hours and he was acting like a lovesick boy, checking his phone to see if he had a message from her yet. He made the short drive to the office, pulling into his usually parking place he sat there for a few minutes before getting out and heading inside.

Keith was walking out of his office as Weevil walked into the front office; Keith looked at him as he walked in offering him a smile. "You look like you lost your best friend Eli." Weevil shrugged. "Naw she's just off getting trained to be a bad ass FBI agent." Keith shook his head. "She'll be back before you know it." Weevil grunted, he'd been telling himself that all day. Brushing passed Keith he sat at the reception desk and opened up their neatly kept planner. "How much you want to bet that when Veronica gets back she gets pissed at how messy the planner is." Neither Keith nor he had her neat penmanship and she always seemed to remind them of it. "I'll wager a twenty that she waits a day."

Weevil shook his head. "Alright, I meant that twenty. But I give it an hour." Reaching out his hand he waited for Keith to shake it. A deal made.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Looking For Trouble

**Chapter 6: Not Looking for Trouble.**

Weevil had grown up in the Barro's this had been his home since the day his mother shot him out. He was street savvy and could steal any car that came his way, he was smart in all wrong ways and a lot of the time it showed if you tossed a book at him. But being street savvy wasn't all it was cracked up to be, he'd done things that were socially acceptable on the side of Neptune that he grew up on; however they weren't traits that were accepted in the general society which posed an issue when you were trying to become a more acceptable member of society. And today was proving to be more difficult than normal.

He'd shown up for work early, making sure the filing was completed because even though it wasn't his strong point it was part of the job and with Veronica being away it fell on his hands since Keith was busy. This was normal; his day was going normal; all up until the early afternoon. He was plugging away at the computer when the door opened letting in some leggy red-head, she walked with a purpose and Weevil had to stop himself from gawking. "Keith Mars is he in?" She asked in a tone that he would guess was supposed to make him react right away, but he didn't. "Well." She snapped at him and he pushed himself up from the desk. "He was on the phone; let me see if he's finished. Mrs?"

She didn't answer him, instead she just looked him over head to toe and gave him the same look that spoke way louder than her words did, and she thought he wasn't good enough to answer her door let alone know her name. "Okay, then have a seat and I'll talk to him." She looked at the couch in disdain. "Oh don't worry; I left the roaches at home." Weevil said sarcastically as he headed into Keith's office, closing the door behind him; Keith looked up and raised a brow at him. "Can I help you with something Eli?" "You've got a client, or a soon to be client." He said with a shrug, Keith Mars was one of the few people who actually intimidated him, so when he looked from him to his schedule then back at him with a raised brow Eli shrugged. "I don't have an appointment till three, so send them in." He nodded his head. "Sure thing sheriff." He reached for the door ready to leave when Keith spoke again. "Did you get a name?" Eli shook his head. "Naw, she's some leggy redhead."

Leaving the office door open when he left he looked to where she was standing and rolled his eyes, 09er's clearly never changed. Weevil cleared his throat making her look at him again, her face pinched slightly as her eyes looked him over once again. "He'll see you now." She didn't speak to him again as she strutted passed him and into the office, leaving him to close the door after her though he couldn't resist keeping it open slightly. Weevil sat back down; going back to what he'd been doing before she had walked in. He'd been focused on his task when he heard her snap at Keith, turning his attention to the door he nearly pushed himself up to see if the man needed his help with anything, but this was Keith Mars and some leggy redhead wasn't going to one up him. "If you're just going to hand my case to some common criminal you have handling your front test I'm better off going somewhere else."

"Eli is an excellent detective, but you're welcome to go to Vinny." Keith said; the way he vouched for him made Weevil sigh, losing a client because of him and he still stood up for him.

"You think I don't know who he is? I went to school with him and his stupid biker gang. He was arrested in regards to murder. Guys like that are better left in jail or pumping my gas." Her tone was laced with disgust; clenching his teeth he fought the urge to storm into the office and show her how scary a guy like him could be. But that wasn't who he was now, he knew she was still talking and before he could stop himself he walked to the door, opening it and leaning against the frame. "She said she didn't want no common criminal doing her dirty work for her, cancels out Vinny there sheriff." He said smirking at her when she looked uneasy; he looked at Keith who looked to be holding back a laugh before he put on his stern face, as V would have called it. "Mr. Navarro, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"To do it with a bug from at least fifty feet away?" Sarcasm dripped from his words and he did his best to seem bored. "Do you mind? You're interrupting something important." Guess the leggy redhead wasn't enjoying his and Keith's back and forth. "I don't mind, thanks' for asking though." Weevil said not even thinking before speaking. "Eli, could you please excuse me and Ms. Levette?" He nodded his head and went back into the front office, closing the door. A large part of him wanted to go out there and get her plate number so he could make her life hell. In seconds he could have her address and everything else he might need to steal her car later it was more tempting than he wanted to admit…so instead he decided to just find a couple of things out about her.

Thirty minutes later the door to Keith's office opened and out walked Ms. Levette, her face twisted into a scowl when she looked at him and he gave her a fake smile. "Lynn right?" She froze at her first name coming out of his mouth. "That's your BMW out there right? How does it drive I was thinking of getting me one." She gaped and crossed her arms over her chest, chin jutted out. "There's no way you could afford one." He smirked. "Who said anything about buying it?" He was joking but she didn't know that; huffing she stormed from the office. "Do I need to make you read the rules again? No taunting our client's Eli. No matter if they start it." Keith said standing in the door to his office looking amused. "Sorry Sheriff." He wasn't in the slightest bit sorry, but he said it anyway. Some habits where harder to kick than others.

Keith shook his head but handed him a list. "I need you to find out everything you can about the people on this list, then get back to me." He said before going back into the office, leaving Weevil to do something that being a common criminal made him really good at. After all he wasn't looking for trouble, he was here to stay out of it, to make himself a better member of society.

**A/N: So here's something a little more Eli centered, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. :) More to come soon. **


	8. Chapter 7: Coffee and Jedi Mind Tricks

**Chapter 7: Coffee and Jedi Mind Tricks. **

Veronica balanced coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in her other as she moved from through the busy halls towards the office she was interning in. So far this was all she had done; getting coffee and lunch or delivering files with nothing of interest in them from one office to another it was beginning to get on her nerves. She was capable of way more than they were allowing her to do and it was incredibly frustrating…she had figured that getting the intern position would give her a taste of what was to come if she joined the F.B.I but if this was it she wasn't all that interested anymore. "Mars you're late." She sighed and set the files long table before handing out coffees. "Two hands, multiple coffees and files plus doors. I've been working on my Jedi mind tricks but they still seem rusty. Just can't get the door to open without touching it."

She quipped, not bothering to be the timid girl they had all probably expected…though she had proven to not be that girl several times already; her wit was one of her strengths and one of her weaknesses. "Just hand me a coffee." She smiled sweetly and took the cup from the tray, handing it to him. "Black how you like it." Veronica said holding back any more comments as she headed around the table giving out the other cups, she knew that they gave her a hard time so that she could prove herself and she would. All in the right time; soon the room filled with talking as they discussed the disappearance of the senator's son the details were standard. And it was something that Veronica had seen several times working for her father.

"I say we look at his closest friends, he has to have mentioned something to someone. Three days and no ransom notes seems a little odd if it's a kidnapping case." Detective Whittler said looking through the folder in front of her. Castello nodded his head, for someone who was so quick to tell her she was late he didn't supply much for the investigation. "We should also look at the activity in his accounts. We've already set it up so we get alerted if any activity happens." Veronica sighed shaking her head before she caught herself and went back to writing notes for what she'd been asked to complete.

"Something to say Mars?" Castello said looking at her, his eyes were calculating and cold; Veronica was certain he was waiting for her to speak up and make a fool of herself. "If you think that he just ran away then it won't be friends who he told. One friend maybe, but from the notes he didn't take anything he cared about; and no big purchases were made prior to suggest he was thinking about it." She thumbed through the file in front of her. "No large cash withdrawals either." Veronica looked up and shrugged. "Okay and?" Castello said looking at her directly. "And if I was 17 and planning to just disappear I would take the things that mean something to me and a large amount of cash to live."

Whittler nodded her head, her brown pony tail bobbing. "She has a point, I mean you can't live off nothing and he's too recognizable to be out there asking for handouts." A grunt sounded from across the room and they all turned their attention to fourth person in the room. "My guess is he's holed up in a friends summer-house, where he has everything he needs." Veronica kept her face neutral it was entirely plausible, that was the trouble with kids who had money…usually their friends did too. "Let's go back and check all his friends and families second and third properties. " Said Davidson, the other two did as they were told, gathering their respective items and leaving the room; leaving Veronica with Davidson. "I want you to go through what we have already, maybe find something that they missed." Veronica nodded her head, tight lipped. "Yes sir."

**Later…**

Veronica had poured over the notes from the case for almost three hours before Davidson came into the office and told her to head home for the night which was a blessing since the words had started to run themselves together. "See you tomorrow." She said as she grabbed her things and headed out of the building, the entire process took more time then she thought was entirely necessary but then again the amount of confidential things here meant added security when entering and exiting the building. It was a pretty quick walk back to the apartment she was staying in while she was here but by the time she got to it all Veronica wanted to do was get into pajama's and curl up in bed…ideally with some ice cream.

A sigh escaped her as she unlocked the door, walking into the darkened one room apartment she flicked on the light in the small kitchenette before locking the door behind her and heading into the small bathroom. She showered and changed, grabbed something quick to eat before she rifled through her bag for her phone. Finding it Veronica headed for her bed lying down she dialed Weevil's number, she knew it by heart; could do it with her eyes closed now. And when his familiar voice took the place of the ringing, said heart leapt and she sighed. "Hey you…" The conversation was easy, he listened as she ranted about how her day went and she listened as he told her about his.

It was their nightly routine; they would start with their days and then go on to talk about random things. Weevil was still with holding his surprise from her, and the more she guessed the more he closed up, changing the subject when it came up now. Tonight's conversation had ended with her reminding him that there was only fifteen days till he would be here with her. Even if it was only for a week, Veronica was going to be able to show him around…But it was more than that, that he was willing to come see her meant a lot, especially since she would still have to work while he was here. It meant a lot to her; everything Weevil did lately meant a lot to her, he was so supportive almost more than her father and to Veronica that said a lot about how much he had changed.

By the time they hung up the phone she was ready to pass out, it was usually how it worked. They would talk until she needed sleep or he needed sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and she had a lot to do if she wanted to prove to the F.B.I that she was more useful to them than being a coffee jockey. Setting her alarm for an hour earlier than usual so that she could take the time to do a little digging of her own she set her phone on the night stand and closed her eyes. Morning would be there soon enough, and she had things to do.

**A/N: Okay, here is something from Veronica's side...I'm on the fence about it and might end up redoing it maybe. Idk. Anyway. Hope everyone is doing good. **


	9. Chapter 8: The Weeks Go By

**Chapter 8: The Weeks Go By**

It had been a month and a half since Veronica had headed off to her internship and Weevil had kept himself busy, between moving into and working on the house, working at Angels shop and working with Keith the time was just flying by. He heard from Veronica every day, in the morning it was a couple of texts while she got ready for her day, then a few more when she was able to get a break in and finally they would talk on the phone every night. Weevil would grab a beer and sit out on the front porch, listening to her tell him about her day; there were times when he'd have a bunch of questions for her and then there were days where they would talk about nothing staying on the phone for the simple fact that hearing the other was a way to get through the night.

It had become a routine, one Weevil had easily settled into…sometimes he even imagined this was what it would be like if she had decided to go to school out-of-state, but he would snort and shake his head. Because if that had happened Weevil would have went after her. That was neither here nor there though, because Veronica had stayed in Neptune. Running a hand over his smooth head he looked at the clock on his nightstand, he had a good twenty minutes before she'd call that gave him time to have something quick to eat before he started packing for his trip out there. Looking around his room Weevil sighed he still couldn't figure out where June and the first week of July went.

Heading down the hall to the kitchen he felt his pocket, making sure that his phone was there as he went; easily digging through the contents of his fridge Weevil pulled out the left over pizza setting it on the counter he opened the box and grabbed a slice not wasting time in heating it up he ate it cold. He could almost hear his abuela lecturing him about heating it up first, they had the conversation several times in his life and it always ended with her shaking her head at him. Sighing he closed his eyes, god he missed her; Weevils biggest regret was that he hadn't been able to walk across the stage at graduation…sure he had gotten a diploma but he hadn't been allowed to go get it disappointing her for the last time since she had passed away while he had been locked up.

Pushing himself away from the counter he headed back to his room so he could pack while on the phone, and true to schedule she called right on time. Plugging in a pair of headphones into the phone he answered the call; a smile instantly spreading across his lips. "Hey babe." Weevil said as he walked to his dresser grabbing a couple of pairs of jeans.

_"Hey you, how's my second favorite detective in Neptune?"_

He growled softly and then laughed. "You'll have to call him and ask, but he was good when I left the office." Weevil said teasing her right back, her laughter flowed over the phone and made his heart race.

_"I'll be sure to do that right after we talk. How was your day? Are you packed yet?" _

Her questions made him smile; in fact he always smiled when he was talking to her on the phone. "My day was good, had my last meeting with my parole officer." He let that sink in, he was free. No more meetings or anything like that. "And I am packing right now as I talk to you."

_"Last meeting? For good? We have to celebrate when you get here." _

Her excitement for him was a relief she had pushed him to do better and that had made it easier. "Oh we will, we're going to celebrate in your bed."

_"God is that all you can think about?"_

Weevil grinned at the tone of her voice. "No, I can think about all the things we're going to do in that bed. You can ride my big ole hog like old times." He said not able to resist the old pick up line even as she snorted into the phone and he could picture her laying bed her blonde hair fanned out over the pillow as she laughed at him. _"You're such a perv." _ The tone of Veronica's voice was teasing and soft. "Mama you love it."

_"Call me crazy but I do." _

A grin settled across his face as he tossed a pair of jeans into his suit case. _"You better not only pack jeans and wife beaters." _"No, I have a couple long sleeve shirts too, and that button up one you got for my birthday." Weevil said as he moved to his dresser grabbing the things he said he had packed already…because otherwise he'd have only wife beaters and t-shirts. _"And dress pants, do you own dress pants?" _Weevil rolled his eyes. "Aye mama, I own dress pants. I've even worn them out before." A hit of sarcasm slipped into his words, it was like she forgot that he had a big extended family and they did have events from time to time.

"Why exactly do I need them?" He asked even as he pulled upon a drawer to find said pants. _"Our anniversary, I want to go out. Nothing to fancy just dinner." _Weevil mentally cursed, he had completely forgotten about their anniversary in the mix of fixing the house up and working. "Right, well then consider them packed." He needed to get her something and not just the key to his new place.

_"What's your flight information again?" _ Veronica asked but they both knew she knew it. "Supposed to land at five p.m. tomorrow, gate B6." He had it memorized, more because he'd never been on a plane before than anything else. "_How are you getting there? Did dad say he would take you." _ Weevil sighed, she wasn't even here and she was stressing. "Wallace is actually dropping me off at the airport bright and early." There was a little sigh on her end and he knew it was relief that things were working out.

"Don't worry babe, everything is going to be fine." He couldn't wait to touch her, just hold her against him. "I should go, I have to finish up packing and get some sleep got a five-hour flight ahead of me." Another sigh and he itched to make it easier for her. _"Alright. I just…tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow." _"Yes you will." _"God, I can't wait…it's been so long." _He was silent for a moment because he agreed with her, a month and half was a long time when you had seen each other every day. "Sleep well, baby." Weevil said his voice soothing. "I love you." Veronica let out a breath and he smiled. _"I love you too, sleep well…and Eli?" _He tossed some boxers into his suitcase. "Yes Veronica?" Weevil said into the phone.

_"I'll see you tomorrow." _

"I'll see you tomorrow." Saying it out loud, hearing her say it; made it all feel real and he couldn't wait for the morning.

**A/N: Here's another chapter, I'm not sure how many more chapters to make this. But I still have a few more in mind...and maybe a couple one-shots coming up. **

**Lots of love. **


	10. Chapter 9: Reunited

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

So far so good, Wallace had arrived at Weevil's house right on time and they had made it to the airport with ample time to get through security and everything else. The longest part of his day had gone through security, he'd been warned that it would be after all he had a criminal record and that tended to make everything harder. But Weevil wanted this and he had come prepared, even with him being off parole he'd made sure to have the proper documents ready for custom's officer. When he reached the front of the line, he emptied his pockets and handed over his passport. As he mentally prepared for the questions he knew he was going to be asked as he gathered his things. "So Eli Navarro, what kind of interest do you have in Washington?"

He shrugged and looked at him. "In the state itself? None, but my girlfriend is doing an internship there and I'm going to be visiting her for a week." He said truthfully, he kept his tone light so that the man didn't think he was trying to be smart with him. "Oh yeah and what's she interning for?" Weevil grinned. "Would you believe me if I said the F.B.I?" Weevil asked looking at him with half grin. "Is that right?" He nodded. "Yes sir." The man seemed unfazed by the information before he waved him through. "Well then have a safe flight." "Thanks." The entire thing had gone a lot smoother than every situation he had imagined.

Hell even the flight had gone smoother than he had anticipated, now he was standing near the baggage claim waiting for his suit case to come out. Veronica was running late, but according to her last message she was almost there and he had better stay where he was so she could find him. His bag came around and Weevil grabbed it before walking to the chair and sitting down; he was doing what he was told. He didn't have long to wait; Weevil spotted her before she saw him. Standing he grabbed his bag and walked towards her; grinning like a fool when she finally spotted him, Veronica's big blue eyes lit up and she all but ran towards him.

Setting his bag on the floor he caught her to him when she got close enough, pulling her petite body tight against his, lips found lips as his hands tangled in her blonde hair. When they finally pulled apart to breathe she grinned. "Hey you." "Hey babe." Weevil smoothed a hand through her hair and down her neck, resting it there. "God you look good." Muttered Weevil as he took her in. "Come on, let's get out of here." Weevil said as he wrapped his arm around her waist; the weeks since he last saw her melted away and all he wanted to keep on touching her. "How was your flight? Where you nervous?" Veronica asked as she wrapped her arm around him as they walked, he'd bet that she also missed the contact.

"Oh it was great, the woman beside me spent half the trip crying and the other half trying to talk to me." Sarcasm coloured his tone, and as good as the actual flight was he could have done without the crying overly emotion chick beside him. Veronica chuckled and shook her head at him. "Oh yeah, and what did she talk to you about?" Weevil shrugged. "I barely paid attention, answered her with a bunch of 'yeahs' and 'that's too bad.'" Veronica elbowed him. "Weevil." "What, I don't do well when girls start crying and I don't even know who she is so…"

"Well at least you didn't shoot out the sexual innuendos at her." He grinned at her. "Naw I save all those for you." There was a reason he had been single up until they had gotten together…other than the fact that he'd known since that day when she had cut Wallace down from the flag pole and refused to be intimidated by him that she was it. One head tilt and he was caught; hook, line and sinker. Of course it had taken him a few months to accept it, and he had slept around a bit but no one ever lasted, because they weren't her. When they had started dating, Weevil had done his best not to fuck it up, but then he had gotten arrested and blew it.

He'd broken up with her, because he figured it was what was best for her…so when he'd gotten released and they'd gotten back together Weevil knew that this was his last shot. And he'd make sure she knew that this was going to work. "I don't need to flirt with other girls, I already have a woman." Veronica smiled looking at him. "When did you become such a smooth talker?"

"Somewhere between you noticing the tail between my legs and taking a ride on my big ole hog." Oh that never got old, even as she rolled her eyes at him Weevil knew he was grinning. "Really, you're still on that?" She asked but the way she was smiling at him said more than her words did. Exiting the airport Veronica led the way through the parking lot. "So, I have the rest of the night off…so we can do whatever you want." She said as she pressed the button to unlock her borrowed car. "It's no Saturn, Mars." Weevil said as he put his suitcase into the back seat and moved around to the passenger side.

Weevil was rather fond of her SUV, and this little Impala was a down grade. "I know, but when the F.B.I supplies you with a car you don't ask for an upgrade." Veronica said as she got into the car, buckling her seat belt she waited till Weevil got into the car before starting the engine. "So what's been going on at home? Has Neptune fallen apart?" "What you don't think your dad and I can handle the cases?" Weevil asked with a dull voice though he was teasing her. "The cases haven't been that bad, the usual cheating wife or husband. And a couple small things." He said truthfully.

"Ah, the big things just need a woman's touch." "Yeah they do." Veronica sighed and he could almost see her roll her eyes at him. "You're such a pain sometimes." "What you walked right into that one. Left it wide open." "Yeah yeah, of course I did." Veronica shook her head as she headed on to the highway, her attention on the roads in front of them, the silence between them was comfortable making it easy for Weevil relax, leaning his head against the head rest and closing his eyes. "Are you tired? Did you want to get some sleep when we get to my place?"

It took a few minutes for her words to register into the haze his brain had settled into. "I could sleep." Weevil said finally bringing his hand to his mouth to cover a yawn. "You'd think after sitting for five hours I'd be ready to go." Weevil said not opening his eyes to look at Veronica. "That's why you're tired, your body isn't used to it. It's like taking a road trip and then being exhausted when you get to your destination." Grunting he turned his head and opened his eyes looking at her.

"Well then bring on the best sleep I'll have had in the last six weeks." Weevil said with a half smirk. "Oh have you not been sleeping well?" Veronica asked as she turned left onto another street. "Not entirely." Usually he was so exhausted from working on the house, with Keith and working at Angel's shop that he just crashed. "Why not?" "Not used to sleeping alone anymore." Weevil stated not even thinking about it, she'd spent so much time at his crappy apartment before she had left that he'd grown used to having her there, and he liked it. "Has my surprise been keeping you up?" "It's not a pony."

"Are you sure, because I really want a pony." "Positive, not a pony." Weevil closed his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest. "It'd get you lots of hit points with my dad." "Your dad already likes me now." She huffed and made another turn before they came to a slow stop. "Drat. Is it a…." "I'm not telling you mama, you just have to wait till you get that little ass of yours back home to Neptune." Weevil said as he unbuckled his seat belt, exiting the car he grabbed his bag and followed her to what he was assuming was going to be her apartment.

"This isn't so bad." He said looking around, at least the area looked well-kept. That made him feel a little better, it was better than what he was imagining anyway. "Just wait till you see my box, I mean apartment." Weevil followed her up the stairs, stopping as he waited for her to unlock the door; when the where both in side he looked around, there wasn't much to look at and he almost felt like he was in a dorm room from Hearst. "Well, least there don't seem to be any roaches." Weevil said trying to be funny. "True, sorry it's small." He shrugged setting his bag down before he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck. "Just means I get to be all up in your personal space."

She leaned her body against his and sighed. "Personal space? What's that?" Veronica said as she turned around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, moving his hands from her waist to her the back of her thighs Weevil lifted her up till she wrapped her legs around him; making the short walk to the best he set her down before joining her on the bed. "What are you doing?" "Having a nap." Weevil looked at her like she should know that. "And I'm just supposed to nap with you?" "Yes, now shhh."

Veronica didn't protest, instead she kicked off her shoes, and removed her sweater before laying on the bed, watching as he followed her example and lying down next to her. Weevil opened his arms and sighed as she moved into them. "I've missed you." Veronica said softly as he drifted to sleep he didn't know if he'd echoed her words or not…

**A/N: Here we go, I think the next update will be done in Veronica's p.o.v. Depends on my muse though. Wonder what trouble they will get into in Washington, things seem so good, how long will it last? **

**I hope everyone is well, take care :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Stubborn Pride

** Chapter 10: Stubborn Pride**

Veronica casually touched Seth's arm as they talked, it was meant as nothing more than her trying to be a little gentler as she turned him down for the third time; it was completely out of character for her, Veronica was used to being forward and if that didn't work forceful. But he could one day be her colleague and Veronica was trying her hardest not to step on to many toes… "So what do you say Veronica, dinner maybe some drinks?" He asked making Veronica close her eyes and count to ten in her head before she opened them. Seth had leaned in closer and Veronica glared refusing to step back any; they were standing outside the building as she waited for Weevil to arrive…now she almost hoped he was late because he wouldn't hesitate to put Seth in his place. "No thanks."

Seth frown and leaned in a little closer. "I don't get why you're fighting so hard." Veronica raised a blonde brow at his words. "And just what am I fighting?" Her tone was dry, and she crossed her arms over her chest; if he had been any good at ready body language he would have clued in that she wasn't interested. "This attraction between us, I know you feel it too baby." "Does that line work for you?" Veronica asked, a mixture of disgust and amusement on her face, the longer he talked the more he reminded her of Dick with a hint of Logan mixed in. "Only if you agree to dinner."

"Answer is still no."

"Give me one good reason, is it the distance? Because we could just have a fling; keep it casual."

"Excuse me?" Veronica didn't know if she was surprised by how forward he was being all of a sudden or surprised by the fact that she hadn't tazed him yet. "We could be thing baby, just for the summer, heat up the sheets." Schooling her features Veronica looked at him. "Stop talking." "What?" Seth asked confused. "Just stop talking, do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth?" His expression gave it away to the fact that he was dumber than she originally thought.

Seth leaned down like he was about to kiss her and Veronica put her hand out stopping him. "Ew." She muttered and then looked up when she heard a car door slam, she knew who it was without seeing him. "You need to step away." Weevil's voice was tinged with anger, and when Veronica's eyes settled on him she could see it radiating off him. "Eli, it's okay." She said trying to sooth his temper. "It will be in about three seconds if pretty boy here doesn't step off."

Seth stepped back taking in Weevil and the way he was clenching his fist. "This is none of your business dude. Get lost." Veronica nearly groaned aloud at Seth's words, they only set Weevil off even more and he moved into his space. "When you're making moves on my girlfriend I make it my business." Seth looked Weevil up and down and laughed slightly. "Veronica never mentioned she had a boyfriend." He shrugged and stepped back. "Clearly I'm not her type anyway." A sigh was about to escape her lips, because maybe they could end this without fists swinging…

It was a short-lived because Seth couldn't seem to stop talking. "I mean all she had to say was that she was into spics and I would have backed off." "Eli don't." It was too late, he was swinging his fist connecting with Seth's abdomen. Clearly caught off guard Seth fell to the ground and Weevil sneered at him. "If you're the future for the F.B.I we're all doomed." He stated and then looked at her. Veronica shook her head looking pissed. "Go wait in the car." She said, there was no waiting to see if he did as she told him too before leaning down so she could talk to Seth.

"You should have listened when I said to stop talking." Veronica stated as she crouched down beside him. "He's going to be a dead man when I finish with him." Shaking her head Veronica wiggled her finger at him "Ahahaha threatening my boyfriend is a bad idea. Anything happens to him and I will make you wish you hadn't been born." Seth glared at her. "He just assaulted me." He stated, making Veronica nod. "Or he was protecting me, depends on who they believe." She pushed herself up. "After all you tried to kiss me, after I said no. That's also a form of assault. Think about that okay? And if you still want to tell someone or fight him tomorrow, we'll chat."

Giving him no time to answer Veronica walked to the car, getting in before she turned to look at Weevil who still wore his pissed off expression. "Are you trying to get me sent home early?" She hissed, glaring at him. "Because starting a fight with one of the other interns is a fine way to do that." Veronica wasn't even sure why she was so upset, all he had done was make sure Seth knew she was in a relationship, Seth had been the one to insult him.

"Sorry I don't much care for guys trying to kiss you." He said reaching for the key turning it in the ignition. "I had it under control. Why couldn't you have just listened to me." "Why didn't he know you had a boyfriend?" Weevil countered her question with one of his own. "Seriously, you're going there." She said shaking her head as he pulled out into the steady traffic. "Go where, it's a simple fucking question. Are you ashamed of you ex con boyfriend? Can't let the feds know."

"Are you serious? Do you really think that's why I never told anyone?" Veronica felt trapped between anger and hurt. Which made her walls go up. "You tell me." Weevil snapped as a tense silence fell over them. "If you think that you don't know me at all." Veronica stated, even though she knew he knew her better than anyone. "Then tell me why he didn't know about me Veronica."

Weevil pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, pulling into her spot he turned off the car and dropped the keys into her lap as he got out of the car and walked towards her apartment. Sitting there for a moment before following after him, she made sure to lock the car before she chased after him. "You're being childish, you just punched one of my coworkers in the stomach and now you're pissed at me."

Weevil stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm not going to apologize for it." He said evenly, trying to maintain his cool. Stopping in front of the door Veronica opened it and walked inside, it was all he said before he brushed past her into the small apartment. Two days, that's how long it had taken for them to find something to fight about. Veronica had to admit that arguments between them weren't common so when they did happen the both tended to explode. She just couldn't believe him, his attitude hadn't improved since they got back to her apartment, in fact he had basically ignored her.

The fact that her apartment was basically the size of a box just added to the tension between them. They'd been back at her apartment for almost an hour now and he was just sitting there ignoring her. "This is stupid, I don't understand why you're pissed." Weevil looked at her, and if looks could kill she'd be close to dead. "You don't get it? My girlfriend for whatever reason hasn't told anyone here that she's even in a relationship."

Veronica sighed. "It hasn't come up, I'm here to work not socialize." There was no real explanation for it, and she didn't even know why she hadn't mentioned it to anyone. "Oh and pretty boy hitting on you wasn't a good enough reason?" Weevil asked shaking his head as he pushed himself up off the couch. "If you're ashamed of me or us just fucking tell me." Veronica shook her head. "I'm not, okay? I haven't shared any of my personal life with the people here. They mean nothing to me, and believe me if he would have kept at it I would have said something."

He looked doubtful and Veronica knew she had hurt him. "Funny how I seem to talk about you even if the subject doesn't come up." "Eli…I'm sorry okay? But I wasn't doing it intentionally, and if I have to scream it from the roof top for you to believe me I will." Closing the distance between them, Veronica touched his wrist than took his hand in hers. "I've never once been ashamed of us." Stepping closer she prayed that his stubborn pride wasn't going to make this fight go on longer than it already had. She wasn't so lucky he was holding onto this. "Yeah, then how doesn't it come up V? He's coming on to you and I can guess it's not the first time and you've never mentioned you're in a relationship?" Weevil swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "That just doesn't make sense to me." "I've never been one to just throw my relationship status out into a conversation Weevil, Eli it doesn't mean I'm ashamed of you or us." Veronica sighed and squeezed his hand. "Everyone that matters back home knows that we're together I share that information with the people who matter to me. To us. Not strangers or people I work with." She hoped that made sense to him, because Veronica wasn't sure what else to tell him.

"Alright." Relief washed over her as she was pulled into his body. "But you better start screaming it from the roof top." She knew he was kidding, but Veronica had to admit to herself that if he was serious, she'd do it.

**A/N: It's a little a short, but here it is. Review please? Cause they make me really happy. :) Well wishes to everyone. **


	12. Chapter 11: So it's Settled

**Chapter 11: So it's Settled**

Tense was the way Weevil would describe the atmosphere in Veronica's tiny apartment if someone had asked him. Since their fight that's how things had been; he was trying to forget the reason they had argued but a part of it lingered in the back of his mind. Made him think about when Lilly had hidden what little relationship they'd had…That was years ago, but Weevil still remember the feeling it had given him. That feeling of not being good enough, and while people back home knew about them and she seemed to like being with him a part of him was torn by the idea that maybe. Just maybe, being surrounded by people who would achieve great things, or already had. Who had the same passion for the things Veronica did made her embarrassed by her ex con boyfriend?

Toying with the key he was going to give her; at this point he was worried that it wasn't the right time…Weevil closed his eyes and leaned on his elbows head hung down in thought as he tried to sort everything out, he didn't hear Veronica come out from the bathroom and was startled slightly when she sat beside him on the couch. "Weevil?" Veronica's voice was soft as if she was worried. "Eli, talk to me what's bothering you?" He was stupid to have thought that she wouldn't notice that he was being distant, that she wouldn't notice how tense it felt between them now.

"You've been quiet since I left this morning…"Weevil couldn't look at her, if he looked at her; he knew he'd start talking and just make things worse. "It's nothing." "It's clearly something." Veronica countered. "We have two days left together, before you go back home and I'm not going to spend them like this." The stern note in her voice made him bite back a smile; her feisty attitude had always been a turn on for him. Pushing the thought aside because now was not the time for it. "And how do you want to spend them?" Weevil asked, his own tone was rough like he was fighting back something.

"I want to spend it with my boyfriend, with his perverted sense of humor and tough guy attitude." Veronica reached out running a hand along his shoulders. "You're moping and I want to know why." "I do not mope." "Sulk, mope, brood. Take your pick because babe you're doing it." Weevil grunted at her and almost said he was not; but stopped when he realized it would be buying into it. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he had planned on giving her on his last night there.

"Here." He said as he put the key in her hand and then got up pacing the small space between the couch and her bed. "What's this?" Veronica asked but didn't give him time to reply. "If this a key to your apartment, I made a copy of it months ago…" She said not even sounding guilty; looking at her he raised a brow. "Why does that not surprise me?" Weevil asked more to himself than her. "Because it's totally something I'd do?" Veronica said with a smile not ashamed at all. "It's not a key to my apartment, it's part of that surprise I told you about."

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him before studying the key in her hand. "Not a pony?" She asked teasingly looking back at him, Veronica's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity; shaking his head Weevil leaned against her wall. "No pony." Holding the key up Veronica looked at it closely then looked at him again. "Well? What's it for?" Trying to act as nonchalant about what he was about to say. "It's a key to my new house…" She gave him a puzzled look, probably because he never mentioned moving to her. "House?" Veronica asked and he smirked at the fact that she was using one-word sentences.

"I'm renting a house, well renting to own…it's in the Barro and I've been fixing it up for the last six weeks." The smile that spread across her lips sucked the air from his lungs. "And you're giving me a key?" Veronica's voice was a mixture happiness and bewilderment, sucking in a breath he decided to get right to the why he was giving her the key. "You mentioned that you were thinking about living on residence next semester…and I know that the Barro is a bit further." Weevil trailed off, not sure how to ask her or if after their last argument asking her was even a good idea.

"It's like this, you tend to spend 90% of your time at my apartment and you'll probably be at my house the same amount of time. So why not just live with me." There he said it. It was out there. Veronica stayed silent and Weevil looked around the room looking everywhere but at her. "You don't have to answer now, just promise you'll at least think about it." Weevil said after a minute of silence. "I promise." He'd take that as she needed a little time to think about his offer; after all it was a big thing, moving in together.

**Later…**

Weevil and Veronica had gotten all dressed up to go out for dinner, he'd put on the dress pants he had promised Veronica he'd bring and deep red button down shirt he'd gotten for Christmas one year from a family member, Weevil had been ready to go for a good fifteen minutes before Veronica even exited the bathroom. The wait had been worth it when she came out in a black dress that hugged all the right places, it accented the curves he knew by heart. "What are you thinking?" She asked catching him staring at her.

"That I'd be okay with skipping dinner and getting right to desert." Weevil said as his eyes swept over her, from her head all the way down to her pretty pink toes. He knew she was rolling her eyes at him, after all she's heard all his lines before. "Perv." The term was almost a form of endearment now. "I can't help it, you bring out the animal in me." Weevil stated as he took her hand in his pulling her against his body. "So what do you say, we stop talking and fill the room with a bunch of ooh's and aahs?" Laughter filled the room as she pushed away from him. "That didn't work in high school it's not about to work now _vato._"

"Worth a shot." Leaving the apartment he did his best to act like a gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs wasn't his strong suit…Weevil wasn't a prince or a knight in shining armor; but he always made the effort when he was out with Veronica. "I can open my own door…" She said as he opened the car door for her, making him raise a brow at her. "Humor me." Was all he said before he rounded the car and got into the driver's side. While she'd been out doing her intern thing he'd made plans; again not his strong suit, but it was their anniversary and she wanted to dress up. Weevil was satisfied that he had met that need.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked looking out the window into the night.

"To dinner." Weevil said then winced when she smacked his arm. "Where."

"Tony's I found it in the phone book." Not a lie, but he'd called around before picking it.

"How very much something you would do." Veronica said smiling at him. "What? It's worked before."

"I know."

The drive was done in near silence, with nothing but the sound of the radio playing softly to fill it. When he looked over at her, Veronica seemed a million miles away and Weevil could help but wonder what she was thinking about; however he left her alone, taking the time to do some thinking of his own.

The food had been great, and they'd taken the time to really catch up. He even told her about the house when she asked. "It's not much, nothing huge." He'd said frowning a bit. "Don't do that, just tell me about it. What's it like?" She'd asked and Weevil had shrugged. "Two bedrooms, decent bathroom and good closet space." He smiled at her. "Do you remember my abuela's kitchen? It's got one just like it, open's up right into the living room but I added a small island…" He fell quiet for a moment before continuing. "It had carpet but Angel and I tore it up and there was wood under it. I've still got some painting to do and all that…but I think you'd like it."

"You've really been working on it for the last six weeks?" She asked softly, waiting for his nod. "Yeah, well almost seven. I moved in a couple of days after you left and have been working on it since." Veronica seemed to take in everything he said. "But that means you've been working with dad, Angel and on the house…Weevil." He raised a brow at her. "What?" "When do you have time to sleep?" Shrugging he smiled at her. "It's worth it, I wanted it finished before you got back."

Just in case she took him up on his invitation to move in; but Weevil didn't say that, he left it unspoken between them knowing she'd be thinking the same thing. They changed the subject, talking about Wallace, Keith and even Alicia before the meal was finished and they were heading back to her small apartment. Changing into sleep clothes Weevil laid in bed while he waited for Veronica to come out of the bathroom, eyes closed he sighed when the door opened and the light momentarily filled the room before it off with a click.

Veronica was silent as she padded across the floor and moved to get into bed; her small body nestled into his and Weevil grinned at how well she just fit against him. "Ready for bed?" He asked as she turned off the light on her small night stand. "I guess." Opening his eyes he looked at her in the darkness of the room. "What's on your mind?" "How do you do that?" Veronica asked as she rested her head on her hand looking at him. "Magic, so?" "Do you really want me to move in with you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't V." Silence filled the room and he sighed. "You don't have too, I won't be mad." She nodded her head. "I think I want too. I mean I'll be there almost all the time anyway…" Veronica said and he knew she was just trying to down play it so it didn't seem so big. "Make's the most sense." Weevil said in agreement. "So it's settled, when I get back to Neptune I'll be moving in." Heart racing Weevil nodded. "Then it's settled." "Good."

He echoed her words before pressing his lips to hers, whispering goodnight against her lips Weevil fell asleep with a smile on his face. He'd been worried to ask her for nothing.


	13. Chapter 12: Steak and Potatoes

**A/N: So I decided to skip ahead, Veronica is home now from her internship in Washington. She now gets to tell Keith that she wants to move out and not into residence but into Weevil's house. **

**Chapter 12: Steak and Potatoes**

Veronica had been home for three days already, she'd spent all three of those days either at the college making sure all her classes for next semester where ready and right, the office and her own apartment. She'd spent the first night unpacking, and washing all her clothes; while that doing that she'd spent some time with Wallace who was home from Chicago. The next day was spent at the college dealing with registration, she'd also managed to grab lunch with Mac which was nice since she had barely talked to her throughout the summer other than e-mail's back and forth.

Today was the day though, today was the day that Veronica talked to her dad about her moving in with Weevil; she was nervous after all he'd been reluctant in letting her spend more than a night at his apartment and when he had agreed to it; it was because he knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop Veronica from doing it. A soft sigh escaped her as she pulled dinner from the oven. Her dad would be home any minute, Weevil had sent her text about fifteen minutes ago saying he'd left the office and she'd been timing it since.

Veronica was in the middle of grabbing the plates from the cabinet when the door opened. Back Up rushed forward and greeted her dad. "Hey honey, smells great in here." He said as he came into the house, removing his jacket. "I thought it was my night to cook." Keith said eyeing her suspiciously. "Steak and potatoes? Alright, what'd you do?" "Why you of so little faith, can't a girl be a doting daughter?" Veronica asked blinking her baby blues at him. "I'm not convinced, but I like me some steak." Keith said as he sat down watching as she dished out the food.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Veronica spoke. "So you know how I mentioned living on campus this semester?" "I thought you already decided against that; 'it's too expensive dad' and 'I'm fine living at home' are both valid and familiar arguments used." Keith said as he cut into his steak. "Well yes, and those things still apply to a degree." A sigh escaped him as he set his fork and knife down and looked at her. "Alright, I knew you were up to something with the steak and potatoes. What's this degree?" He asked Veronica; who busied herself taking a drink from her glass staying quiet until it was back on the table. "Weevil, Eli asked me to move in with him." The calmness at the table dissipated.

"No Veronica, absolutely not." Keith said shaking his head as he cut into his food again, this time with a little more force than necessary. "You'd let me go live in residence; you've let me stay at his place for a weekend and he stayed with me in Washington for a week. I don't see why this is such a big deal." Veronica said as she cleaned up her plate, leaning against the sink as they talked. "You're not even twenty yet Veronica why do you need to live with your boyfriend? I agreed to weekends with him to be nice, but I'm not going to just let you live with him." She frown and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't need too, I want too." That was the difference, she wanted to try living with Weevil and from where she was standing this was a step their relationship could benefit from. "You know how well he's doing dad, and it's not like I'm running away to live with a guy I just met." This was Weevil, They'd dated in high school for almost a year, and had been together now for a year. The entire time he'd been out of prison he'd been on the straight and narrow. "I don't know Veronica, honey it just seems a little rushed don't you think. And you should be focusing on school." Sighing she frowned at him. "I can focus on school just as well there as I can here."

"I don't like it, he doesn't live in a good neighborhood Veronica." Veronica rolled her eyes at him, he was now grasping at straws. "Okay and I spend every weekend there and multiple days in the week there. The people there know me and associate me with Weevil." And even though he'd been phased from the PCHer's he still held some hold in the neighborhood, and now that he was getting his life on tract there was respect there too. "Why do you want to live with him so badly?" Keith asked that frown still on his face. "Because I think it's time…I mean if and I do mean if he and I ever plan on getting married living together is a good way to see if we actually mesh together." Keith groaned out loud.

"Please tell me you're not actually thinking of marriage." Veronica shrugged, she was a girl and it did cross her mind every now and again; but then again she wasn't girl so she understood why he would think she never thought about it. "I'm not, but I'd also like to know I'm not wasting my time in a relationship that's never going to progress." Veronica stated as she moved from the counter taking her dad's empty plate. "Don't use your logic on me." She was wearing him down and they both knew it. "I don't like it honey." "What if I agree to spend my spend one day a week here? Daddy/Daughter night." Keith was quiet as he seemed to think about it, they both knew she was going to live with Eli with or without his permission, but permission would be better.

"I don't like it, but I've never been able to stop you from doing something you had your mind-set on doing." A smile spread across her face as she moved around the table to hug him. "Thank you." Keith returned her hug with a sigh. "It's going to be pretty empty around here without you." "You'll have Back-Up and Alicia and you can have parent time without me walking in." Veronica held back a fake cringe at the idea; she was just happy that her dad had found someone who loved him. Because clearly her mom hadn't and that hurt…because Keith Mars deserved to be loved for the great man he was.

"I think I should make you take Back-Up, extra security. And sleep with your Taser on the night stand." Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to Weevil about getting a dog okay? I'll even let you train it, but I don't think it's necessary for me to sleep with the Taser out on the night stand. Anyone dumb enough to break in would have to get through Weevil, and you've seen him angry." Keith sighed knowing that she did have a point. "Besides the house is closer to the border and it's not like we live in the safest place, and let's not mention that I've spent several nights alone in a car while doing surveillance in area's that could be considered dangerous." Keith gave her a look that made her stop talking.

"That's not helping your cause any Veronica." "Really? I thought it was." She said trying to pull an innocent face as she headed towards her bedroom. "Just when are you planning to leave the nest again?" Keith teased as he moved from the island to the couch. "In a couple days, though Weevil is coming to get me in about twenty minutes to take me to finally see the house." Veronica shouted from her bedroom as she packed an overnight bag. "Are coming home tonight?"

Veronica came back into the living room. "I wouldn't wait up." She was planning on staying with Weevil, she missed him especially since she hadn't seen him since Washington. "Are you sure you want to live with him? Wouldn't you rather live on residence with Mac or something?" "I'm sure." Sighing he stood up and walked over to her hugging her. "Okay, but this will always be home Veronica." Veronica returned his hug, holding on tight. "I know dad."

"Goodnight kiddo." Keith released Veronica and headed down the hall to his room; the door shut behind him and she let out a sigh. As much as she wanted to go, to move in with Eli a part of her wanted to stay here…to stay with her dad where she knew she was safe from all harm. But Veronica knew she was going to have to leave home eventually and while a part of her had always thought she'd move out when she was off to University that had changed when she decided to go to Hearst. Things changed, dreams changed…Veronica still wanted a lot of things in life, be it working with the FBI or being a lawyer she had dreams and they included Eli. Scared or not she was sure this was what she needed to do.

Something she wanted to do.


	14. Chapter 13: Curb Appeal

**Chapter 13: Curb Appeal**

Weevil looked around the house one more time, he'd cleaned…a lot the last three days. He'd also spent the last three days making sure everything that really needed fixing was done; none of the doors squeaked and the walls had fresh coats of paint on them and as he looked around he had to admit his hard work had paid off. The outside of the house wasn't much to look at right now but he was still proud to call it his home. Once upon a time he didn't even think he'd ever have his own house, afraid that he would be renting run down apartments till he died. But that wasn't the case since here he was.

Grabbing his keys he headed out, the place was as good as it was going to get now he was leaving a lot of the decorating for when Veronica moved in figuring it was something she would be better at then he was. Weevil made sure the door locked before he headed to his car. The drive to her apartment was quick, parking he barely had time to get out before Veronica was walking towards him so he leaned against his car door looking her over. "Damn girl, you come here often." Weevil asked, looking right at her.

Veronica tilted her head and gave a small shrug. "Often enough."

"You looking for a ride?"

"I don't know, you see I have this boyfriend who's the jealous type." Veronica moved so she could lean her hip against the car, her body edged in close to his.

"Sounds like a real hot head." Weevil said smirking at her as he resisted the urge to touch her.

"The hottest." Grunting he finally reached out and touched her, taking his hand he cupped the back of her neck causing her to shiver. "How do you deal with it?"

"I do a little head tilt, or tap my lip…" Veronica leaned in a little closer whispering to him like someone else might hear. "And if he's really mean, I just flip my hair and he's putty."

A rough chuckle fell from his lips as Weevil shook his head. "He doesn't sound so tough."

"He's the toughest, just has a weak spot for petite blondes."

"Only one petite blonde." Weevil corrected. "You ready to go?" He asked holding her against him for a moment. "Yes, I have a surprise to collect on."

Beaming Veronica moved away from Weevil, walking to the passenger side; not waiting for him she got into the car a moment later he was seated beside her. "That you do."

Little else was said during the drive, instead they sat in a comfortable silence, his hand would rest on her thigh when it was free and Veronica's hand would rest on his her fingers gripping it lightly. Weevil sighed, the closer they got to the house the more nervous he got. Which was weird because Weevil could literally count on one hand the several times he'd felt this particular feeling.

"Don't judge it from the outside okay? I haven't really had time to work on curb appeal." Weevil could feel her looking at him, he didn't even have to turn his head to look. He could feel it, sense her blue gaze locked on his profile. "I'm sure it's great." Snorting softly at the slight hesitance in her voice he turned down Fasley Ave, the houses on the street weren't in the best shape but they could have been worse he slowed in front of a really rundown one and looked at Veronica, and for a white girl she turned white. "Oh…"

Laughter filled the car as he drove past the house. "Oh man, the look on your face." Weevil said as he drove on, taking a right on Wells Ave, it was only a couple of blocks from the house he used to live in with his abuela. "You're such a jerk." Veronica muttered, hitting him lightly. "Not funny." She said crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window. "I thought it was, and the look on your face…priceless."

Finally he pulled into the driveway one of the houses, it looked almost identical to all the other houses in the neighborhood, the exterior paint was starting to chip, but the front porch gave the small house more appeal. "It still needs a little work, but I've focused on the inside…" He said shutting down the car getting out he closed and locked the door waiting for Veronica. "It reminds me of your old place…" She said echoing his thoughts when he'd seen it; nodding his head he tossed the keys to her. "Well, what are you waiting for Mars? Check out your new digs."

"Digs? No one says digs anymore."

Walking towards her Weevil smacked her on the ass. "I said it, now go blondie."

Veronica turned her head giving him a weak glare before walking towards the house, she took the steps up to the porch two at a time looking around a bit before she looked back at him. "Brass key." Weevil said, answering her unspoken question. He watched as unlocked the door, pushing it open Veronica walked into the house, following her in he flicked on the overhead light.

"I still have some work to do." Weevil said quickly as she looked around not saying anything; Veronica moved from the living room to the kitchen, he watched as she took in the small breakfast nook then continued on her way. She looked in the bathroom, her face neutral making it hard for him to gauge her reaction to the place.

She looked into what would be a spare bedroom, head tilted to the side making Weevil smile slightly as he leaned against the wall arms crossed over his chest; to an outsider they probably made an interesting sight as he watched her look around. Finally she moved from the spare room and moved to the only closed-door, opening it she stepped inside her hand skimmed the wall and he smirked. "It's lower and about four inches from the door frame. "Ah ha." Veronica said as she flicked on the light, flooding the room and the hall in light.

Weevil waited for what felt like an eternity finally she turned to look at him. "You've done a great job babe." She stated as she walked back to him. "Still lots to do…" Weevil said as he looked at her, trying to figure out how she felt about the house. "Why, are you nervous about something Mr. Navarro?" "I don't get nervous." Weevil said automatically as they walked back to the living room. "So, what do you think?" He finally asked, not willing to wait for her to get to it. "I think I can't wait to move in."

A weight lifted and he grinned at her, taking a seat on the couch he waited for her to join him. "How did telling your dad go?" Weevil asked as she started to sit beside him before moving to straddle his lap, a leg on each side of his; resting his hands on her hips he sighed. "Oh he was totally against it." Veronica said making him frown and tense beneath her. "But." Veronica said making him relax slight. "But?"

"But if we get a dog and you let me sleep with my Taser on my night stand he reluctantly agreed." The look on her face made him sigh happily. "A dog and your Taser…He knows you'll be sleeping beside me every night right?" "Oh I forgot to mention that." Veronica laughing as he rolled his eyes. "He's okay with it, just wants me to be sure this is what I want." "And is it?" Weevil asked wanting no…needing to know that she was sure. "When can we move me in?"

That was all she needed to say, he was convinced. Reaching up he pulled her down gently until their lips met, the kiss quickly grew heated; teeth clashed and tongues met as Weevil moved his hands from her hips up her slim waist then down tugging her shirt out from her pants. His hands traveled over her bare skin. "Damn V." Weevil hissed as she ground her hips against his, pulling her shirt up and over her head he tossed her shirt to the side loving how she didn't hide from his gaze. "You get prettier every time I see you." He muttered as he moved his hands over her body.

"Eli." Her breath caught in her throat and that was his undoing, picking her up he carried her to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot. "So impatient." Veronica said a mixture of lust and laughter in her voice. "Just getting a head start." Weevil said with a wolfish grin. "I plan to make love to you in every room of our house." "Mm, promise?" Nodding his head Weevil got to work, after all he promised and he made good on his promises.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one, more will be up soon. :) **

**Review, tell me what you'd like to see. **


	15. Chapter 14: Logan Echolls and Moving Day

**Chapter 14: Logan Echolls and Moving Day**

Veronica sighed as she watched Weevil and her dad carry a couple more of her boxes out to the loading van, she was almost done moving with everything that needed to go with her. Grabbing the last box in her room she headed down to the van smiling as she listened to her dad lecture Weevil on the things he was not allowed to do.

"Protection, always use it. I don't care if she's using birth control too. There will be no grandkids until you marry her. Do you understand me?" Keith's voice was so serious she had to stop herself from interfering. "Yes sir."

"And she spends one night a week here, with her old man. Daddy daughter time and there will be no interruptions." Weevil nodded his head as he pushed the box into the van. "Of course, we've already agreed that'll be my guy's night." Weevil said with a smirk. "And stay out of trouble." Rolling his eyes Weevil sighed. "I still work for you Keith, you'll get regular updates and you can visit. We're not moving to a different country…we'll still be in Neptune." Veronica chuckled. "My daughter, the light of my life is moving out. Let me list my rules." Weevil held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you can list them all on the way there." "Excellent."

Setting her box into the van Veronica leaned over and kissed Weevil on the cheek. "I have to stop at the drug store for a couple of things, so I will meet you at home okay?" She said receiving a nod from him. "Alright, hey can you pick up some pop while you're there? And maybe some snacks." Veronica nodded giving her dad a hug. "Will do, meet you guys there." Waving them off she headed to her own car was filled with the more fragile things.

Parking at the drug store was crazy and Veronica ended up having to wait for a space to open before she could park which took up more time then she'd wanted to spend, after all she didn't want the guys to do all the work. Grabbing her wallet and keys she locked the doors and headed inside, going over the list she had made on her phone she ended up walking right into someone. "Damn, sorry…" "Shouldn't you watch where you're going?" A familiar voice said making her head jerk up. "Logan." He was the last person she had expected to see.

"Veronica."

"It's good to see you looking well." She said not sure if she was supposed to just leave or if they were going to talk and catch up. "You do too, how was your summer?" "It was really good actually, yours?"

"It was good, Parker Dick and I took a trip." Logan said walking with her as she grabbed a basket, she had a short list of things she needed to get but she quickly looked it over again. "That's cool, where did you guys go?" Veronica asked she was being polite because really she just wanted to get home. "Just a surfing trip, so you know we hit the big beaches."

She nodded again as she grabbed some Tylenol tossing it into the basket, next on her list was feminine products tossing them into the basket she looked up when she realized Logan asked her a question. "Sorry, what?" "I asked what you did this summer." "Oh I was in Washington, FBI internship." He nodded his head. "Right I think Mac mentioned that."

She frowned at all the options for chips they had not sure what she should get, Wallace like Doritos, her dad like BBQ and Weevil would eat any of them but plain. Grabbing both kinds she put them into the basket. "Planning a party?" He asked as he grabbed his own bag of chips. "Not really, just feeding the masses, moving isn't fun and well hungry guys is even less fun." Veronica said as she reached for a bottle of coke. "Moving? You and the sheriff finally moving up in the world." Logan asked making her scowl slightly before smiling sweetly. "No dad is staying in our old apartment, I'm moving in with my boyfriend."

She didn't need to say who she was dating, he knew. Everyone she went to high school knew who she was dating; not to mention that he had been pissed she'd gotten back with Weevil when he'd been released. "Wait, that's hilarious you're moving in with Paco? Didn't think you were that serious about him, and his roaches."

"Stop, either call him Weevil or his first name." Veronica snapped not in the mood for his attitude today. "And not that it's any of your business, we're renting a house." Setting her items onto the counter she didn't wait to see if he was going to respond done with the conversation. Paying she grabbed her bags and headed out to the car, not stopping when she heard her name. "Veronica wait." Putting her bags in the back seat she ignored Logan, even as he approached her. "Look I'm sorry okay, it was just a shock to hear that you're moving in with Weevil." "I'm not interested in your apology Logan, they've never held much weight." She said as she closed the door and pulled open the driver's side. "I know, but I mean. Parker is always telling me, I have to watch what I say." "Clearly it's not working."

"Look I just wasn't expecting it, I never thought you two would last let alone end up moving in together." Veronica sighed and slipped her key into the ignition. "Yeah well stranger things have happened." She said with a shrug. "No I'm pretty sure after you and Duncan, that you switching it up and dating Weevil was the strangest thing to happen." Raising a brow she leaned back in her seat. "How was it all that strange?" Veronica asked trying to keep the conversation civil. "Oh come on, you went from Duncan Kane to Weevil." She gave him a look that basically screamed 'What's your point.' "Million dollar good boy to the leader of a biker gang. Not to mention you were all private eye problem solver, it just didn't seem to match."

Okay so she guessed she could see where he was coming from with that, when they first got together neither of them had been sure it would work out, but it had and then he'd been phased out of the PCHer's and things had been a little easier. "And I might still be a little pissed that nothing happened between us after he was arrested." Veronica shook her head. "I told you then, I love him and that hasn't changed. Weevil compliments me in ways no one else can." She said honestly. "We balance each other out." Logan sighed as he leaned against her car. "I'll never get it, but I guess I don't have too."

Veronica nodded her head. "No you don't, I have to go though. It was…good to see you again, say hi to Parker for me." Logan nodded his head and pushed away from her car as she pulled the door closed and started the engine. Even as she pulled out of the parking lot she could see him standing there for a moment before he headed to his own car. By the time she reached the house, the boys were basically done, which made sense since she didn't have all that much stuff…though her dad had helped them get a new couch which was still sitting in the van. "I brought snacks and ordered a pizza on the way home." She said earning a bunch of happy grunts.

"Babe, can you help Mac move boxes into the spare room so we can bring the couch in?" Veronica nodded as she grabbed the snacks and a box from her own car. "Consider them moved." She said as she headed into the house. Together they had everything out of the way for the couch by the time the boys were ready to move it in, and when that was the pizza was there.

Later.

All in all the entire process had been really easy and aside from unpacking which she was doing tomorrow the day had been pretty flawless. "What are you thinking?" Weevil asked as they laid in bed her head on his chest and his arm around her. "Just that today went really good, and you handled my dad like a champ." She said with a grin. "Yeah well he's you're dad, and he still scares me." Veronica laughed softly. "He really does like you." "I know he does." Weevil said with a yawn. "I'm beat babe, you ready to sleep?" He asked reaching for the light switch. "I suppose, I'm pretty tired too."

Their room went dark as the light was flicked off, strong arms pulled her closer and she curled into his body, legs tangling. "You know this is my first night in the house where I won't be going home in the morning because I'm already home." His sigh spoke volumes, as did the way he pulled her even closer to him. "I know, welcome home baby." It was Veronica's turn to sigh happily as she allowed herself to drift off into sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Wet Towels

**Chapter 15: Wet Towels**

They'd been living together for three weeks now, and she was quickly realizing that there were a few things that Weevil did that literally drove her nuts. While he was great with most things there are where a few things that he did or didn't do that she hated. Like leaving his wet towel on the floor, at first she didn't think much of it, she'd pick it up and hang it onto the towel rod hoping that he'd get the hint…he hadn't. Taking a deep breath as she bent down picking up the wet towel, she was going to hang it up again but she just couldn't keep hanging it up and expecting him to get it since he hadn't yet.

Walking from the bathroom Veronica went into their bedroom, throwing the towel at him. "What the hell, Veronica." Weevil said as he barely caught it before it hit the floor. "Hang it up, it takes two seconds." Was all she said before she turned on her heel walking out of their room, she could hear him following behind her. "You couldn't have just hung it up? What the hell is the point in throwing it at me?" He growled as he turned into the bathroom hanging the towel up. "I've been hanging it up after your shower for weeks, what's wrong with your arms? What's stopping you from hanging it up after your shower?"

"I didn't think it was that big of an issue, it's a freaking towel." Weevil said obviously frustrated with the situation. "Hang it up and it won't be." Veronica said crossing her arms over her chest when he scowled at her. "Anything else bothering you princess?" His tone of voice made her temper flare and she had count to ten not to snap at him, they were adults. "Well since you're asking, that they'll be dishes in the sink and rather than wash them all you do is put the dirty ones on the counter is really annoying." Veronica turned away from him walking down the hall walking away from the situation. "Don't walk away from me."

Weevil's tone was even but there was an edge to it. "If things are bothering you, we have to talk about them." He stated as he followed her, clearly trying his best to resolve whatever issues she seemed to be having. "You aren't the easiest to live with either, you leave cups half filled with pop or juice on the coffee table, and you always leave the lights on." Veronica gaped at him, momentarily shocked that he was throwing things at her too. "Oh yeah so why haven't you said anything till now?" Veronica asked angrily. "Because those two things are small enough for me to just brush aside." "If my leaving the towel on the floor pisses you off V, all you gotta do is say something."

"I shouldn't have to! You're a grown man for crying out loud." Weevil let out a heavy breath and threw his arms up in the air. "Yeah and I lived alone for over a year so I got lazy, I'm fucking human V; feel free to remind me to do shit. I won't take it personally." He said a little calmer than before.

Her own anger deflated, she didn't even know why she was so pissed off about a stupid towel on the floor. "Okay, you're right I'm sorry…" Veronica stood there awkwardly for a moment looking around before moving to pick up a half empty glass that had sat on the table, walking to the sink she poured out the contents and quickly washed it before setting it on the drying rack. "You could apologize for throwing a towel at me, otherwise the rest is fine…we're still learning to live together V." She nodded her head, sometimes it surprised her at how smart he really was. It shouldn't, but it did.

"How did you get so smart?" Veronica asked looking at him as he walked further into their small kitchen. "My abuela, she always told me that a happy wife makes a happy life." Weevil said with a small shrug. "If picking up a towel and washing the dishes in the sink are going to help with making you happy than I'll pick up my towel and wash the dishes." Veronica sighed softly. "Happy wife?" It was the one word that had stuck in her head, made her heart race slightly even as she looked at him now watching him rub the back of his neck as he always did when he was nervous or unsure about something.

"Yeah wife, you're my lady Veronica. My woman making you happy is my top priority. Hell V, we're going to fight we're both stubborn people" He shrugged his shoulders. "And I'm bossy and controlling." Veronica said with a sigh. "But I guess we'll have to find ways to talk about what's bothering us." Weevil nodded his head. "Problems don't just fix themselves Veronica and we generally do a good job with the talking to each other thing." He was right, usually they would just talk about what bothered them, but it hadn't been until she moved in that she realized certain things really annoyed her.

Weevil looked at his watch and sighed. "Look babe, I have to go or I'm gonna be late." He said grabbing his keys out of the bowl by the door. "Will you be home later? I have to do something's for your dad at the office but should be home by dinner." Weevil said as he shrugged into his jacket, not that he really needed it today. "I have class from 2-5, but I should be home shortly after, if not I'll call." He nodded his head and looked at her. "Remember to turn out the bathroom like, and I'll see you when you get home, or when I do." Veronica rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"I will."

Weevil offered her a smile. "Good, drive safe." Veronica sighed as the door closed behind him, moments later the car started and she knew he off to work, pushing herself away from the island she walked to the bathroom turning off the light. It was amazing how one thing could start an argument and one word could end it. They had a long way to go, living with someone who wasn't her father was new and well she had to admit to herself if leaving his wet towel on the floor and not doing the dishes where the worst thing she could find that he did then she had it pretty easy.

**A/N: It's short, but it came to me and I wanted to write it while it was in my head. I hope you enjoy it :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Panic, Parker and Pregnancy

**Chapter 16: Panic, Parker and Pregnancy Tests!?**

She was late, a sense of panic had been on her for the last week. A three weeks late. Her father was going to kill her…Weevil was going to be so mad. Those where he two thoughts as she paced back and forth. "Veronica, you need to relax it's probably nothing." Mac said for the third time in the last five minutes. "Or it's something huge. Like a baby. What am I going to do with a baby?" She brushed her hair away from her face. "Did you see me with the fake baby in high school?" Veronica asked looking at Mac as she sat on her friend's bed.

"So we'll get you a test and you'll take it. Until then we'll remain calm." Mac said remaining incredibly calm while Veronica was freaking out both on the inside and the outside. "I know. I just…how did I not notice my period being three weeks late?" She was asking herself that more than she was asking Mac, but she smiled when her friend spoke. "You've been going through a lot lately. I mean you're adjusting to living with your boyfriend, plus midterms and that last case you worked on was brutal for both you and Weev's." "Thanks Mac, you're the best." Veronica said with a small smile as she pushed herself up grabbing the test off the bed as she did.

Looking around she took a deep breath. "I guess I should get this done with." Veronica said as she started towards the bathroom the door opened and in walked Parker, the blonde girl was full of her usually pep as she talked animatedly on the phone with Logan. Parker smiled brightly at her. "Veronica! It's so good to see you." She said coming in for a hug, which Veronica awkwardly accepted it box still in hand. "What are you girls up to?" Parker asked as she looked between them, totally forgetting she was on the phone, Veronica pointed to the phone in her hand and she laughed. "Oh, one second."

Veronica tossed the pregnancy test back to Mac who promptly hid it under her pillow while Parker chatted into the phone. Making a face at Mac she sighed when the other girl just smiled and shrugged before mouthing 'sorry'. Shrugging she moved to sit back on the bed, there wasn't much she could do, Parker lived here to they couldn't just kick her out. "Sorry, you know how demanding boyfriends can be, getting you to check in and all." Parker said when she hung up, Mac shook her head. "Not really, Max doesn't usually get me to check in unless I'm going to be late…" She said sitting beside Veronica. "Weevil doesn't either, he'll text if I'm late and I call if something's come up." Veronica said, but the Weevil usually knew what she was going to be doing that day anyway.

"Oh, you live with him now right?" Parker asked as she changed from what she had worn to class into something a little cozier, as if she was planning on staying in. "Yeah, moved in with him right before school started back up." Veronica said with a nod of her head. "What's it like? I want to move in with Logan but I don't think he's ready…how did you know Weevil was ready?" Making a face she shrugged. "He actually asked me, he rented a house and started fixing it up when I was in Washington this summer. Then when he came to visit he asked me to move in with him." She still smiled at the memory of it; Parker sighed. "I just feel like if I wait for Logan I might be waiting forever."

It was always weird talking to someone when you previously dated their ex, no matter how short the time. "Logan moves at his own pace, it wouldn't surprise me if he asked you eventually. But if it's something you really feel you're ready for than talk to him about it." Veronica said with a shrug as dug through her bag pulling out her phone, checking it. "How do you know when you're ready?" "I don't know, moving in with Weevil felt right for me, but we've been through a lot." She shrugged and looked at Mac who was texting someone, probably Max. "Logan said he's nothing but trouble, got arrested at your high school graduation for murder."

Mac sucked in a breath and Veronica clenched her jaw as she looked at Parker who seemed unaware that she had mentioned something no one talked about. "Logan and Weevil have never gotten alone, they tolerate each other." "Why?" Sighing Mac set her phone down on the bed before moving to sit at her desk facing them both before speaking. "Because Weevil doesn't come from money and Logan does, their worlds are divided and that makes some people uncomfortable." Veronica nodded her head. "But Weevil was arrested for murder; he killed someone." Parker said looking at Veronica with concern. "Aren't you scared he'll snap and hurt you?"

Both Veronica and Mac spoke at the same time. "He wouldn't." Parker didn't look so sure. "Look, Eli has never killed someone, which is why he's out of jail and off parole." "But he was arrested right and he served time." Veronica clenched her fists, she hated talking about this; it was Eli's business not everyone else's and she had other things to be doing right now…like that pregnancy test hidden under Mac's pillow. "He was arrested in connection to the murder a fellow PCHer…though at the time he wasn't in a member of the Bike club." Veronica did her best to keep the edge from her voice. "Look, Weevil has done some bad things, he was the leader of a gang it came with the job. But I accepted it, then just as I do now. It doesn't define him as a person."

Parker opened her mouth to say something but Mac ended up cutting her off. "He's actually really nice, and has always gone out of his way to help out V. He'd never hurt her, he would destroy anyone who tried to hurt her though." They both knew it was true, she was his weakness; his soft side was always closer to the surface when she was around. "Oh…but doesn't his record limit his job possibilities? Wouldn't you want to be with someone who can guarantee you live the life that you want?" Parker asked and for a moment Veronica felt sorry for her, because it was clear that she had the same mentality as the 09er's had. "He has a full time job, working as a P.I and he works a part time job at his uncle's shop. I don't have to worry about not having a roof over my head, because between the two of us we make enough to offer and live comfortably. I don't need a guarantee because life doesn't come with them."

Parker frowned at her. "But you live in the bad side of town, wouldn't you like something better?" "I have what I want already, I'm going to school, I have the best friends a girl could ask for, a caring and doting father and a man who loves me. What more is there? Why does the area code I live in matter?" A sigh left Parkers lips as if she was seeing things from her point of view. "Well I guess if that's enough for you, you have it all." Another sigh left Mac as she shook her head, silently asking her not to say anything more. "What are you doing tonight Parker?"

"What? Oh, going to Logan's where watching a couple of movies, you could join us if you want too." Mac shook her head and then pointed to the books lying about. "We actually have a big night of studying to get through." She nodded in understanding. "Okay well, I should head out…uh I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you Veronica, I was just trying to understand." "It's fine Parker. Have a great night." Falling silent she waited for Parker to leave the dorm room before falling back with a sigh. "Well that was fun." Sarcasm rolled off each word as she turned her head to look at Mac.

"Parker means well." Mac said with a shrug and a look of slight dismay before she reached under the pillow, pulling out the box containing the pregnancy test. "Go pee on that." The box hit her in the stomach and Veronica groaned as she snapped back to the reality of her own situation and the fact that she could very well be harboring the next Navarro. "Okay, no time like the present…" Pushing herself up Veronica made the short walk to the bathroom.

Five Minutes Later…

"Veronica, will you please stop pacing you're making me nauseous." Mac said as she crossed her arms over her chest just as her the alarm on her phone went off. "I can't look, I can't do it. " Veronica stated as she stopped pacing and looked at the bathroom door. "You go look for me…please." Nodding her head she got up and started for the bathroom. "No wait, I'll do it." Shaking her head Mac lifted a brow at Veronica. "Well go on then, or I will." Giving herself a quick pep talk Veronica went into the bathroom.

She had set the test on top of the box, letting them both rest on the counter as she waited for the results. They were both right in front of her, but Veronica couldn't bring herself to look at the results…this was almost as nerve-racking as the paternity test she had gotten done in high school…only this time she couldn't just shred the results and go about her day to day lifestyle. Because ignoring it wouldn't make it disappear if there was a baby in there. Touching her flat stomach she moved closer to the counter. "Just look at it…"Veronica said aloud moving the remaining distance to the counter, looking down she closed her eyes counted to ten and then opened them again; telling herself that no matter what she read everything would be fine…

** A/N: So leaving it at a cliff hanger, what will it be? Positive or negative? ;)**


	18. Chapter 17: Positively Positive

**Chapter 17: Positively Positive**

Veronica jumped when there was a knock on the door and Mac poked her head in. "Well? You've been in here for the last ten minutes." She said walking further into the room, looking at Veronica who was still standing there, looking at the counter. "What?" Veronica finally said as she looked at her. "You've been in here for ten minutes, can you not read it? Cause I read online that it's better to take these first thing in morning, apparently morning urine has more hormones or something." She said shrugging; it made Veronica smile. She could always count on Mac to look something that she didn't understand up, and she the girl could find anything she wanted online.

"I can read it…maybe you're right though. Maybe I should check again in the morning." Veronica said reaching out and pick up the test. "Well what does it say?" Mac asked a frown on her face, obviously trying to get a reading on her. "Positive. It's positive…What the hell am I going to do Mac?" Veronica said as she practically deflated against the counter. "You are not going to panic. You're going to go home and talk to Weevil…" Veronica gave her a look, making the other girl shrug. "Or maybe we should make you an appointment at the clinic to you know…make sure?" Veronica nodded her head, she would be making an appointment to confirm it, but could she really hide this from Weevil while she waited for a doctor to see her?

"I should head home…" Veronica said taking a deep breath as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand, she had no idea how to tell Weevil or her father; and then there was the fact she still had two more years of school to finish, not to mention her future career… "Do you want me to drive you? You can come get your car later?" She was shaking her head before Mac even finished asking her if she wanted a drive. "No, it'll help clear my head…and it'll give me some time to think about everything." Mac nodded her head. "Okay, call me or text me when you get home okay?"

"Okay, thanks for this Mac." Veronica walked from the bathroom to the bed, gathering her things, she stuck the pregnancy test in the front pocket of her messenger bag, keeping it with the other important things like her keys and her trustee taser. "I'll talk to you later." The walk to her car felt like it took hours instead of minutes and by the time she reached it she felt drained. Leaning against it Veronica took a moment to think the situation over; so the test was positive that didn't mean that they didn't have options, and it could be a false positive that was still a possibility. Not wasting any more time Veronica got into her car and headed home, her music blaring to drown out her thoughts.

When she pulled into their driveway Weevil's car wasn't there and she had to go over his schedule in her head to figure out where he was. All that came to mind was the office so Veronica turned off the engine and made her way inside Veronica tossed her bag on the kitchen table before digging around inside it for her cell phone, not in the mood to use the land line, she pressed 1 in her speed dial. It rang three times before his calm voice floated over to her. "Hey babe, I was just about to call you. I'm headed home and was thinking about stopping for pizza."

A smile tugged at the corners of lips despite everything that was going on in her head, just his voice was enough to soothe her. "Hey, pizza would be great. But that doesn't get you out of cooking this week." Veronica said making him laugh. "I'll cook tomorrow, it's your late night anyway." Of course he knew her class schedule better than she did, and that made the smile on her face grow a little more. "Just hurry home okay? I have to talk to you about something." Silence followed what she said and Veronica didn't need to see his face to know there was a concerned frown on it. "Everything okay V?" "Yeah, we'll talk when you get in okay?" Doing her best to keep her voice light and airy so that it didn't feel like she was lying, because everything was okay…mostly. "Alright babe, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone Veronica set it on the table before walking away from it. Closing her eyes Veronica counted to ten before walking to their bedroom, standing in front of the full length mirror Veronica stared at herself; first head on and then to the side. She ran her hand over her abdomen if she was looking for a sign it wasn't there; it was still as flat as it was an hour and half earlier when she took the pregnancy test. "Pull yourself together Veronica." It wasn't the end of the world, okay so her dad was going to kill her, and Weevil was probably going to flip out because this was the last thing either of them needed now.

**30 Minutes Later**…

"Foods here." Weevil shouted from the kitchen, a frown on his face when he noticed that Veronica wasn't in the living room especially after her saying that she had something to talk about. "Babe?" He tried again setting the pizza on the counter he kicked of his shoes as he walked further into the house. "V? Where'd you go?" walking down the hall Weevil looked into their bedroom and smiled seeing Veronica laying on the bed, her eyes closed. He could fight the urge to crawl into bed with her, so he didn't.

Crossing the short distance from the door way to bed he climbed in on his side moving in close to her. Weevil pressed his body close to hers smiling at the steady rise and fall of her chest, wrapping his arm around her pulling her against him as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Are you sleeping?" Veronica's body shifted against his. "Napping." Her voice was thick from sleep making him smile against her neck. "I brought you food, are you going to come eat?" "Pizza?" the groggy sound of her voice made him chuckle. "Yes pizza, your favorite kind. Extra cheese, pepperoni and bacon."

She made a soft mmm noise before slowly blinking open her eyes. "Well hello there sleeping beauty." "Hi. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Leaning down Weevil pressed a kiss to her mouth. "It's okay, I just got in." Pushing himself up he looked at her, taking in her sleep ruffled hair and the lines indented on her cheek from the pillow case. "Come on, before it gets cold." He watched as she sat up and pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm not really hungry, just give me a moment and I'll be right out." Weevil frowned at her. "You're always hungry, everything okay V?"

Veronica waved him off and nodded her head. "Yeah, just not awake yet." "Alright, well come on out anyway, we can talk about whatever it is you needed to tell me." "Okay." Weevil could still hear the sleepy quality in her voice. "I'll be right out." It was his turn to nod as he left the room Weevil tried to think of all the things she might have to talk to him about but nothing was really coming to mind so he went about grabbing himself a plate and dishing a couple of slices of pizza on it before he walked to the couch sitting down waiting. Weevil finished everything on his plate before Veronica joined him, dressed in his t-shirt and a pair of his boxers she liked to sleep in; it made him raise a brow at her as he looked from her to the clock in the kitchen. "V, you know it's only like seven right?"

"I know, but I was hoping we could just relax and do nothing tonight." Weevil nodded his head. "Whatever you want to do tonight is fine with me, I'm all yours." Veronica smiled at him as she walked to the box of pizza grabbing a slice making him shake his head. "Thought you weren't hungry anymore." Weevil teased as she lingered near the table. "I'm always hungry, remember?" A laugh escaped as she threw one of his own lines back at him. "Touché." Silence filled the room between them as she ate and then went digging through her bag. "Thought we were doing nothing tonight, does that include homework?"

Weevil asked only half kidding, he actually liked reading through her texts from time to time…since he wasn't going to school it helped him learn a little something too. "No homework tonight, just needed to grab something from my bag." Veronica stated, while she did that he turned his attention to the TV listening to a recap of the six o'clock news; but when she didn't come sit with him he turned his attention back to her, she was staring at the table like it was going to open up and swallow her whole. "V? Babe you alright?" She was really freaking him out now, getting up he walked over to her. "What's going on Veronica?"

He watched as she took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out okay?" Confusion knitted his brow, but Weevil nodded his head anyway. "Okay…" "And you should probably sit." Weevil shook his head "I do better when getting new while standing if it's all the same." A sigh left her lips and he knew just by how she was acting that something was bothering her. "Just tell me V." She let out another breath and picked something up off the table. "Hear it goes." Veronica stilled and looked at him, her behaviour was enough to make him squirm.

"I'm late." More confusion settled on him as he looked over her clothes and then at the clock. "Late for what?" "No, Eli I'm late…" Understanding dawned on him and sense of panic sucked him in. "Late? How late?" He asked trying to remember the last time they went more than two days without having sex. "Three weeks…" Weevil gaped at her, how was that possible? Looking at her, he knew he needed to be calm, if he freaked out she would too. "That's alright, no need to freak right? We'll just go get you a test." Veronica shook her head and handed him something. "What's this?" Weevil asked, looking at it for no more than a second before realization dawned on him.

"It's positive." Veronica said looking at him as he stared at the test in his hands; there was no denying it the plus sign on the test was dark. "Positively positive…" Weevil muttered. "Please don't be mad, we can figure this out…" He could hear her talking to him but it was barely registering as he came to two conclusions, one he wasn't mad…a little worried about the sheriff castrating him but not mad. Two the one person he loved was carrying his baby…god he wished his abuelita was around for this. "You're pregnant? For sure?" Weevil asked looking at her flat stomach like it was suddenly going to give him all the answers.

"Pretty sure…I need to make an actual doctor's appointment still but considering that my last period was a little over three weeks ago…it's likely…are you mad?" Weevil shook his head. "No V, I'm not mad, shocked and a little surprised yeah." How could he be mad? It's not like she knocked up herself. "I am a little upset that you couldn't wait for me to take this." Weevil said as he held up the pregnancy test as she gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry…I just needed to know…so now what?" That was a good question, one he had no idea how to answer. "I have no idea V, we take it one day at time."

Setting the test back on the counter he sighed, a baby. What the hell where they going to do with a baby? He was still learning to take care of himself, and she was in school full time. "One day at a time…did you…do you…are we going to keep it?" Weevil frown deeply at her, not really understanding what she was asking, or rather not wanting to even think about it. "Of course, is there even another option?" Veronica let out a breath and she shook her head. "No, I just needed to hear you say it too." Walking over to her, Weevil wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We can figure this out…hopefully before your dad kills us both." A snort escaped her as she nodded her head against him.

"I don't think he'd be for a triple homicide…not really his thing." She teased making him groan. "I'm seriously worried about my safety and you're making jokes?" Weevil said grinning. "Oh I wasn't joking, he's less likely to kill us and more likely to be deeply disappointed…" Groaning again he shook his head. "That's almost worse." Veronica nodded her head as she leaned against him. "I want to make a doctor's appointment first, before we tell him…you know just to be sure that I am in fact harboring a future Navarro." Laughter filled the room as he stepped away from her. "Is that what you're going to tell people?" Veronica shrugged a slim shoulder. "I thought it was clever." Not that he would admit it to her but he did too.

"Make that appointment for a day we're both free I want to be there when we find out for sure." Veronica nodded her head again. "Can we just watch TV or a movie for the rest of the night?" "Sure." Taking Veronica's hand in his he lead the way to the couch, together they fell into silence and Weevil knew that they were both doing their best to digest the news...


	19. Chapter 18: Appointments and Daddy Daugh

**Chapter 18: Appointments and Daddy Daughter Time.**

Veronica was fidgeting, she had gone from filling out the papers at the clinic to clicking the pen and when Weevil had taken that from her because it was going to drive him nuts she had switched to looking through her phone; answering Mac's and Wallace's texts. She'd had almost two weeks to come to terms that it was more than likely that she was pregnant; two weeks for both her and Weevil to accept it, and while it wasn't planned they had both seemed to become okay with it. However it was two weeks of hiding the truth from her dad and it was making Weevil anxious. "Veronica relax." Weevil said as he reached out taking her hand in his.

"Sorry…it's just in ten minutes we're going to know if our entire future is about to change…"And that was a scary concept to her; she put her hand on her stomach, if she was pregnant a few thing in her life would have to be rearranged. "I know, I'm nervous too but were in this together V." The sincerity in his voice helped calm her, he always seemed to know what say. "I know, but this is huge. A baby Eli…A living breathing child." Weevil nodded his head, and Veronica knew that he was just as unsure. "I know babe, but we got this." Veronica started to nod her head when a nurse came out into the waiting room, everyone there looked up as they waited to find out who was going to get called in next.

"Veronica Mars?" Sucking in a deep breath she sat there for a moment until Weevil helped her up, hand securely in hers. In the moment Veronica was entirely grateful that he was here with her because there were several scared looking teenagers sitting there alone, along with a woman who was so round she looked like she was going to explode with child at any moment. Together they walked towards the room. "Oh sir you might want to wait here till they are ready to do the sonogram." Veronica tightened her grip on his hand about to protest. "It's okay V, I'll be right outside the door okay? Holler and I'll break the fucking thing down if they try to stop me." Letting out a breath she nodded. "You'll be right here?"

Weevil nodded and leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips. "Right here." It was her turn to nod her head before she disappeared into the room, all of this was new to her all the feelings she was feeling where so close to the surface that she wasn't able to push them down and pretend everything was just fine; and that wasn't how Veronica was used to being. She was tough, not this scared girl trembling at the idea of being alone in the small room. "Buck up Veronica." She said as she quickly changed from her clothes to the provided gown. Her check up was over quickly, and it had gone the same way every other one had gone.

"There's definitely something there. Go ahead and get dressed, and we'll get the sonogram ready so we can take a look. You said you think you're about six weeks along according to your last cycle?" Veronica nodded her head. "Five or six…" The doctor nodded as she made a couple of notes. "I'll be right back okay?" "Sure, is it okay if my fiancé comes in?" She didn't know what prompted her to give their relationship a stronger title, maybe it was because doctor had made a big fuss about how many young girls came in with a boyfriend who never stuck around.

"Of course dear, is that the uh…gentleman waiting outside the door?" Veronica smiled and nodded. "Burly looking man covered in tattoos?" She said, though it sounded more like a question then Veronica had intended. "That would be who I saw…I'm embarrassed to say that I almost called security…" Veronica snorted, figures her new doctor would be jumpy. "You wouldn't be the first, a lot of people judge Eli based on his appearance." Even though he had a past, a pretty colorful one at that; it still bothered her that people acted that way. "It was more that he looked ready to destroy the world and anyone who came in here. My son in law has a lot of tattoos and he's a good man."

At her omission Veronica felt embarrassed she had just judged her like everyone judged Weevil. "I'll tell him to come in okay?" Nodding she waited for the door to click clothes before getting dressed, Veronica was just pulling her sweater over head when the door opened slightly and Weevil poked his head in, his dark eyes swept over her, taking in everything. "Damn missed the show." He teased making Veronica laugh. "You get a show every night." Veronica said as she rolled her eyes. "I know, it's the best part of my day, well right after getting to run my hands all over….""Weevil, this not the place for that…" Veronica said with a laugh as she pulled him further into the room.

"I keep telling you, Weevil love you long time." A groan left her as she literally face palmed. "I thought we had forgotten all about that." "'Fraid not babe." Weevil said as he walked further into the room. "So what did she say?" He asked watching her as Veronica took a seat on the bed. "That there is definitely something there…" Weevil raised a brow silently asking what the hell that meant, but the door opened and her doctor walked in before he was able to voice the question itself.

"Alright, shall we get this started?" asked as she looked them over. "I just need you to lay back and lift your shirt alright Veronica? I'm going to put this gel onto your stomach, it's going to be cold." "Alright." Veronica did as she was told before reaching out for Weevil's hand which he took instantly, fingers intertwined they waited in silence as the machine beeped to life and the monitor showed nothing but darkness. Cold gel was put on her stomach before the doctor took the wand and pressed it against her, making her jump slightly. "V?"

Concern laced Weevil's voice and she squeezed his hand. "It was cold." He nodded his head but gave her hand a light squeeze. Busy looking at him she was startled when the doctor spoke. "And there it is." Veronica looked at the screen, at first not seeing anything until it was pointed out. "It doesn't look like anything." Weevil said and Veronica held back a laugh. "That's because right now the embryo is still small, but if I had to guess you're closer to eight weeks than you are six." She said with a smile, Veronica shook her head. "But I've only missed one period." "It's not totally uncommon to have some light bleeding in the beginning." "Let's see if we can hear the heart beat." Veronica tensed slightly, but relaxed again a moment later, soon their room was filled with a fast flutter. Wide eyed she looked from the doctor to Weevil who had a look on his face that was a mix between shock and utter astonishment. "Makes it real doesn't it." The doctor said and Veronica nodded her head as she looked back at Weevil who squeezed her hand again. Looking back at the screen she sighed when the doctor spoke again. "Let me print you out the pictures and we can go over any questions you might have okay?" "Okay, thank you." She nodded her head and left the room giving them a few moment to talk.

The door closed and Veronica laid there silently. "What are you thinking?" Weevil asked as he moved to lean against the wall as she righted herself. "I don't really know…you?" Veronica asked, her blue eyes seeking his; what she found there was love, bewilderment and a bit or fear. "That I'm going to be a father…and I have no idea how to be one." "I don't know how to be a mom, guess we'll be figuring it out together." He nodded his head walking back to the bed. "Yeah we will." Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips. The rest of the appointment went by in a blur of questions and pamphlets and before either of them knew it they were leaving.

Weevil dropped her off at home before heading to the office, promising that he wouldn't say a thing to Keith or anyone else yet and that he was a phone call away if she needed anything at all. Veronica spent the rest of the day napping feeling exhausted from all the excitement.

Later…

Veronica pulled into her old parking spot and sat there for a good five minutes before she gained the courage she needed to go face her dad. She'd gone over everything she wanted to say to him a million times but as she sat there none of it sounded right, she knew she was going to disappoint him with the news…the one thing he'd told them to be careful about and she'd gone and gotten pregnant. Sighing she pulled her blonde hair up into a pony tail before getting out of the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder she clicked the automatic lock and headed to her old apartment.

Veronica knocked once before using her key to unlock the door. "Dad? I hope you're ready for a night of surprise and excitement." She said as she closed the door behind her, the smell of tomato sauce filled the air and she fought the urge to gag…lovely the first thing her body decides to react to just happened to be something she used to love. Keith came out of the bedroom holding up two movies. "Only if you're ready for a night of cowboys and outlaws." She playfully groaned. "Again, we just watched a bunch of westerns." The playful banter was a nice distraction from her rolling stomach. "Those where different, I promise." He said as he seat the movies on the coffee table and went to kitchen.

"Hope you're hungry, I made your favorite." Veronica smiled at him. "Do you know me? I was born hungry." She stated as she watched him dish out the food she only hoped she could actually eat it; taking the dish from him Veronica went and sat in her usual seat, stirring her food around pretending to be more interested in it than she actually was. "Smells great pops." Keith grinned at her sitting across from her. Talking about her week at school was a welcome distraction as she forced herself to eat, focusing more on her bread than the pasta in front of her.

"Dad…I need to talk to you about something important." His happy demeanor changed to concern. "Everything okay honey?" Keith asked and Veronica nodded before shrugging. "Just promise to re-frame from freaking out until after I tell you everything okay?" Concern turned to worry. "I swear to god I will kill him if he's hurt you in anyway Veronica." Startled by the outburst Veronica sighed and shook her head. "Stop it. Eli hasn't done anything to hurt me." He relaxed looking sheepish. "Sorry, I know he wouldn't." Taking a deep breath Veronica sighed.

"So I had a doctor appointment today." Keith frowned. "Is everything okay?" She didn't know really, sure she was okay physically and the baby inside her was okay…she just didn't know how he was going to react. "I'm pregnant…." Veronica said it in a rush of air but it was enough, because she watched as her dad looked at her in complete shock before standing up and grabbing his coat. "Dad what are you doing?" Veronica asked almost afraid of the answer. "I'm going to kill him, I am going to kill Eli." Moving faster than she thought possible considering the sudden bout of nausea she was feeling.

"No, no you're not. You are going to sit down and be calm." "Calm? You want me to be calm!? Veronica you just told me you were pregnant." She nodded her head. "I know." Moving to her bag she grabbed the sonogram handing it to him. "Say hello to my little friend." Veronica said trying to lighten the mood as her dad took it from her hands some of the fire died. "I'm still going to kill him." He said still looking at the black and white image. "How far along?" "She said around 7.5 weeks…" Keith nodded his head. "You can't kill him dad." Keith narrowed his eyes at her. "Give me one good reason." "I'd rather not be a single parent."

Sighing he sat back down, Veronica couldn't read him and it worried her. But she knew her dad; as upset as he was right now about this he'd warm up to it sooner or later. "Tell Eli he has the day off tomorrow, I need some time to think about all this Veronica. I let you live with him because I thought you two could be responsible…this is a might good way to show me that's not the case." Veronica clenched her jaw. "Fine. Just know, we're keeping her or him. Hope that shows some responsibility for you." She didn't mean to snap, Veronica had known he wasn't going to be happy but that didn't make it hurt less. "I'm going to head home." She said as she picked up the pictures, putting them away before leaving. The entire drive home she did her best to keep herself together as she thought about the damage this might have caused between her and her dad…


	20. Chapter 19: Adjusting

**Chapter 19: Adjusting. **

She hated this, this list of things she shouldn't do. Barely even pregnant and she had a list of things that wasn't safe for the baby; a groan left her lips as she flipped through the pamphlet the doctor had given her. "Can't smoke, or drink or even take something stronger than a Tylenol." Veronica said as Weevil walked into the living room, he gave her a funny look before shaking his head. "You don't smoke, you barely drink and you protest about taking Tylenol for a headache." "So, I don't even have the option to do them now." Veronica said as she looked from him to her stomach as if she just suddenly expected it to be round and in your face.

Weevil sat down watching as she put her feet in his lap, not missing cue he started to massage her feet. "I haven't been able to do an overnight case in weeks, and dad has limited me to soft cases saying in my condition I should be in the office playing receptionist." He still and Veronica glared. "You better not agree with him Eli Navarro." Weevil shook his head. "I don't, you have no patience to just sit in the office, not to mention you're fully capable of working cases." She had his support but she could tell there was something he wasn't saying. "But?" He shrugged. "But when you're further along it would be good if you took it a little easier."

Veronica tried to pull her foot away from him but he kept it there. "Look I'm just saying, when you have a belly out to here." Weevil moved his hand over his stomach so she got the image he had in his head. "Running around after bad guys won't really be practical." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Obviously but I can still do all that now." "Except overnights." Weevil chimed in as he set her one foot down and picked up the other his strong hands gentle as he worked out the kinks she wasn't even aware she had. "Haha you're so funny. I can do them." He lifted a brow staying silent. "Okay so I get tired a lot easier now, it's only temporary."

Weevil nodded his head he'd read the pamphlets. "Okay so for now take it easy and then when you're not so tired all the time get back to it." Veronica sighed. "You really think my dad is going to let me do anything other than all the light and fluffy cases from this point on? I'm pregnant I can still do all the things I did before." "Except drink, smoke or take anything stronger than Tylenol." Weevil said earning him a swat. "You aren't funny." Veronica said ignoring him while he laughed at her. "Nothing changes for you, so of course you don't understand." She felt rather than heard him sigh.

"I get it V, this is a lot to adjust too. Especially for you. You have to make changes you're not ready to make." He was being so calm and understanding that Veronica sighed. "It's just hard…I mean I've thought about kids for the future…not now." "It's a shock to me too, the thought of being a father is a little overwhelming I'm not even twenty-two yet." He was still enjoying being legally allowed to do things, not that he did much these days. "I might not have to make any changes right now, but I will…after the kid is here." She looked at him in confusion. "Well you're still going to be in school, someone will have to watch it."

Veronica pulled her legs from his lap so she could sit up. "I hadn't thought that far ahead…." Veronica admitted watching him. "I have." He said seriously, the changes would be a lot more real for him when the kid was here. "I'm going to help in every way I can V, I helped make the kid." "Why aren't you freaking out too?" She asked not believing that it was possible for him to be so damn calm and collected about the entire thing. "Because freaking out won't help? I'm scared as hell, but that doesn't change anything." Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and looked down, he did this when he was thinking about something that bothered him. "I've never been the best at making good decisions V, my criminal record was a mile long before I even reached high school…"

"My father has been in Chino since my second birthday, and my mom thought it'd be easier to drop me with my abuelita and all I did was disappoint her." Veronica sighed and shook her head. "You made her proud Eli, she loved you so much." Weevil nodded his head. "I know she loved me, but I wasn't even able to do the one thing I promised her; she never saw me walk across that stage." Reaching out Veronica rested her hand on his thigh. "She was still proud of you." They never really talked about his family, she knew he had a large one…and once upon a time she had gone to their parties, but lately the few family members he did socialize with the one's that worked at Angel's shop. "I'm just saying I don't know how to do this anymore than you do and we'll both have to make adjustments…but we can do this."

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "I just hate that I don't even get the time to come to terms with it all before everyone is expecting me to just stop doing the things I love." Weevil shook his head. "Not stop, just curb some of the behaviors." He looked at her, in that way of his. As if he could see parts of her no one else could. "Make you a deal, I won't say anything about you doing cases if you promise not to get locked in your truck, chased or hurt." "Weevil…" He gave her another look and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back. "Trouble find you Veronica, and it's not just you anymore."

"Fine, I promise…nothing dangerous." "Great, so what's for dinner?" He asked looking at her expectantly. "You tell me, it's Tuesday which means it's your night to cook." Veronica said with a devilish look on her face as she tossed the pamphlet on the table and moved away from him as he made to grab her, barely escaping she dashed to the kitchen and held up the phone. "Chinese or pizza?" Grinning he shook his head. "Neither, how about tamale's from that restaurant you like? I'm feeling Mexican food tonight." Veronica was silent as she thought about it before nodding her head. "That works, get dessert too."

Weevil nodded walking over to her. "Lay some sugar on me and I'll give you dessert now." He said wiggling his brows suggestively. "Keep it in your pants big boy." "It's legendary you know." Veronica laughed handing him his keys. "So you've said. Food." "Mama want's food, her wish is my command." Weevil said as he pressed a kiss on her cheek and put his hand on her stomach. "I'll be back in a bit." Nodding her head Veronica sighed. "Okay." Veronica watched him leave before she pulled out her computer, if either her dad or Weevil thought she was just going to be able to sit back and do nothing for nine months they were both delusional…she'd worry about slowing down later.

She had way too much to do to have to slow down now anyway. She would just have to fight the fatigue, she'd prove that she could do everything she could do before she got pregnant just as well now that she was.


	21. Chapter 20: That Gut Feeling

**A/N: Warning this chapter is going to be sad and may have subject matter that makes you uncomfortable. I'm apologizing in advance. I'm aware of how sensitive this subject can be and I did it as delicately as possible. Again I'm very sorry if this offends anyone. **

**Chapter 20: That Gut Feeling**

He was late, and Weevil hated being late especially for appointments and this one isn't even for him this appointment was for Veronica. "Angel?! Hurry the fuck up man I have to go." He said for the fourth time as slipped into his jacket. "Alright alright, girl has you so pussy wiped." Angel said as he came out of his office using a rag to clean his hands. "Shut it, she has a doctor's appointment and I said I'd be there." Weevil had kept the news about Veronica's pregnancy on the down low, not because he was ashamed or anything he just didn't think a lot of the people he was around at the shop needed to know.

"She need you to hold her hand or something." Angel said making a dig at him, because he was his uncle and was allowed too, none the less Weevil rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not like that." Angel watched him a smirk on his face. "Then what's like? Cause from here it looks like she's got you wrapped so tightly around her little finger she doesn't even need ask you to jump." Weevil muttered a string of curse words in Spanish. "She's pregnant Angel, okay?" Angel gave him a shocked look before shaking his head and clapping him on the back. "Way to go. How far along?"

Grinning he couldn't help but puff up at the praise before he snapped back to the reality which was the fact that he was late. "Fourteen weeks, just about into the second trimester and she has a scan that I would like to be at." Angel nodded his head. "Right, sorry man. Come by after we'll have a few beers to celebrate the babe." Weevil nodded as he fished his keys from his pockets. "Sounds good." He didn't wait around to see if Angel had anything else to say getting into his car he headed home to pick up Veronica, she'd sent him a couple of texts and called him.

Stopping at a red light he pressed the call button and then hit speakerphone so that he was hands free' as the light changed and he was on his way again. "You've reached Veronica, leave a message."

"Hey babe, I know I'm late but I will be there. I promise. I'm going to assume you're already on there so I will meet you there. See you soon Mama."

He ended the call and headed towards the office, he had fifteen minutes until her scheduled appointment, but still felt like he was running way behind especially since he seemed to be hitting every red light on his way there. Cursing he hit the steering wheel letting out some pent up frustrations; "Oh come on." Weevil had the worst feeling in his gut at the moment. "You'll get there in time." He told himself again as he stopped at another red light glad that this one was at least closer to the clinic. When he finally pulled into the parking lot he didn't see her SUV anywhere, reaching for his phone he hit speed dial and waited. It rang through to her voice mail and Weevil hung up not leaving yet another message.

Getting out of the car he scrolled through his texts finding the one from Veronica he sighed in relief when he saw that Wallace had driven her here on his way to practice. But then felt like shit because it should have been him making sure she got here not Wallace. Rushing into his clinic Weevil walked up to the reception desk; leaning against it he looked around and frowned when he didn't see anyone there. Sucking in a breath he tapped the counter and then flagged down one of the nurses. "What can I do for you sir?" She asked as she walked over to him, her blonde pony-tail bobby back and forth as she walked. "Veronica Mars, she has an appointment here at two."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Pretty little blonde girl right?" Weevil nodded his head. "Replace the word pretty with gorgeous and that would be her." The girl giggled and nodded her head. "She's in exam room two, but I can't just let anyone go in there." She said looking at a file in her hands. "Good, since I'm the father and she's expecting me." "Oh, she mentioned someone would be coming in, never said he was so handsome." Weevil raised a brow at her. "I'm just going to show myself to her room." He didn't bother to wait around, she was just going to make him later than he already was and he could already hear Veronica bitching him out for it. Knocking on the door to the room she was in he waited for a moment and then walked in, she looked up as he walked in. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I didn't miss anything right?"

Veronica smiled and shook her head. "No but you're late." Weevil sighed. "I know I said that, and I will make it up to you." "It's fine you didn't miss anything." He nodded his head and moved to stand beside her. Finally the doctor came in smiling at them. "It's good to see you both today. Should we start with questions?" Dr. Toil asked as she took a seat. "How is everyone adjusting?" Weevil was quiet even though he had a million questions in his head but nothing came out so he let Veronica do the talking. "I'm a P.I, and my dad is all worried about the cases I take so I was wondering what you would consider pushing myself to far?"

The doctor seemed to weigh her question in her mind. "Well how have you been feeling? I would say to take things easier than normal but there is no need to just stop. I know plenty of woman who go about their daily lives right up till the third trimester. I wouldn't suggest running a marathon and no heavy lifting." Seeming pleased Veronica nodded her head. "I've been taking it easy." Weevil snorted. "Her definition of easy is a little different from most people's." He said teasingly as he leaned forward and took her hand in his. "Well what kind of symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"The normal one's I guess, some nausea, fatigue and my breast's aren't as tender now as they were." Dr. Toil nodded her head. "Well that sounds good. Everything seems to be right on track. So let's take a look and see how this little baby is doing." "Ready when you are." Veronica said as she lifted her shirt up, he could see the excitement in her, hell he was excited too. According to the chart on the wall their baby would be the size of a lemon, with tiny arms and legs and could be sucking its thumb… The room was silent as she got started, the gel was cold enough to make Veronica suck in a breath but she didn't do anything else other than smile at him.

She was finally getting into the idea that they were going to be parents had even gone out and bought an outfit and last night they had started discussing last names, deciding on giving the baby his. After all it was his baby too. And he fully intended to make Veronica a Navarro too, snapping back to reality he looked at the screen, the image of their tiny baby was there but the room was still quiet…too quiet. Weevil looked to the doctor whose face had gone from a happy glow to pale and slightly drawn, she moved the wand over Veronica's stomach again before pressing a button on the screen to hold the image there. "I'll be right back okay?" Veronica nodded, the happiness that had been there moments before was replaced with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Weevil tried to think of the reasons the doctor would have to just leave, but nothing good came to mind still he remained positive. "Eli, do you think something is wrong?" Veronica asked her voice laced with something he'd never heard before. "I'm sure it's nothing babe, she probably just forgot something in her office. Moments later returned to the room, she had a couple of pamphlets in her hand but he wasn't able to read them. "Is everything okay?" Veronica asked looking at the doctor, her gaze questioning, Dr. Toil sighed and told her that she could sit up again. "I'm afraid not, there is no easy way for me to say this…so I'll just say it. There's no heartbeat." Weevil frowned, that couldn't be right, they had heard it the last time they were here. "Check again." He blurted out looking at the doctor. "Eli…" She choked on his name and he looked to her and something in him broke. "I checked multiple times…I am so sorry. I just want you to both know that it was nothing either of you did, it's common for miscarriages to happen in the first trimester."

Each time she spoke he felt like she was stabbing him in the heart, but it was Veronica who stole his attention; he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen her cry and the sound she made as she did her best to hold in destroyed him. "Veronica." He said her name softly before he gathered her against him, rocking her back and forth there was no words for him to say so he stayed silent. "I'm so sorry, I'll give you both a moment, take all the time you need before we discuss what happens from here." Weevil nodded his head because there was no words to say As he stood there trying to be strong as he silently fell apart.


	22. Chapter 21: Running

**Chapter 21: Running**

Veronica had spent the first three days home from the hospital in bed, she'd refused to leave the room and Weevil did his best to let her mourn…but she was withdrawn had pulled away from him. She hadn't even been able to talk to him about it, and even though Veronica knew he was also feeling the loss she didn't know what to say; didn't know how to comfort him when she still felt so strongly herself. She hadn't even know how badly she had wanted that tiny being inside her until it was gone…Sucking in a breath she did her best to push it aside, to move on with everyday life it was getting easier for her to put herself into something and just forget.

Like now, she'd spent the last week working on a case; but that was finally done and she headed home late again. When she pulled into the drive way Veronica frowned, it was always harder to pretend she was okay when she was at home with nothing to do…Sighing she made herself go in; entering the house she looked around and wasn't at all surprised to see the empty bottles of beer on the table, that seemed to be the way Weevil was handling everything. Getting drunk and passing out on the couch; he wouldn't even come to bed, hadn't since she got home and that stung…

Veronica felt like he was blaming this whole thing on her, after all she blamed herself so why shouldn't he? If she had just taken it easy, cut down on the cases maybe just maybe they wouldn't have lost the baby. "You're home early." Weevil said looking up from the T.V a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. "And your drunk, surprise surprise." She didn't know where they bitterness was coming from, but the bite in her voice made him frown at her. "First one I've had today actually, just got in from working at Angels." His tone held a bite to it that was never there when he talked to her. "So you just left the mess from what yesterday?" She asked putting her bag on a chair.

Seeing the bottles sitting there made her think of her mother and Lianne Mars was a woman she would rather forget about, since she had been so quick to forget about her…she couldn't understand that either; Veronica had barely gotten the chance to know her child and she couldn't forget, her mother had been there for seventeen years and just decided to vanish. "My bad, I'll get right on it." Weevil's voice snapped her back to the present and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going to spend the night at my dad's." Veronica bit out as she walked towards their room not in the mood to deal with this, so she avoided it, pushed him a little further away.

Veronica planned to pack a bag and just go, what was the point of staying in the house when everything was so tense…while going to her father's meant that having to deal with him asking how she was doing every five minutes it was easier than being here, Weevil was clearly in a mood and Veronica didn't feel like she should have to deal with it right now, so what if what he said was true? She'd started pushing him away from her in the hospital and it had just gotten worse when they got home. She just needed time and he should understand that. At the least he didn't seem to want to continue the discussion. Or so she had thought as she grabbed his duffel bag and stuffed some clothes into it.

**Weevil's P.O.V**

Setting the half empty beer onto the coffee table with the empties from the night before he knew he needed to stop, but everything had just seemed to stop. The moment they found out that the baby was gone everything had changed, he'd spent every moment with her in the hospital as she went through the medical procedures needed to help her body pass their baby. Had accepted that her closing up on him there was her way of defending herself from the pain, but fuck if he wasn't hurting too. She had closed herself off from him and he was tired of it; even now as she decided she needed to run to her dad's it was just another way for her to get further from him.

Pushing himself up he followed her into their bedroom, he leaned his body against the door frame blocking her exit. "So is this what we're doing now?" He asked not even trying to keep the bite out of his voice. "You're just going to come home grab shit and leave? I know you run from your problems, I just never thought you would make it so god damn obvious." Veronica turned around and looked at him, her lips drawn tight in annoyance. "I'm not going to argue with you Weevil." Veronica snapped as she stuffed a sweater into her bag. "No, that would require talking to me, and you can't even do that lately." He was a fighter, he'd fought people and things his entire to get where he was and he wasn't going to let this relationship fall apart again without fighting for it.

"I talk to you all the time." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Sending me fucking text message saying you're going to be late or just not coming home isn't talking Veronica." She opened her mouth to protest but closed and clenched her jaw. "We talk when I'm home." He bit back a harsh laugh. "When is that exactly? Because we don't even sleep in the same bad lately." She advanced on him, she was close enough to touch and it was the closest she'd been to him since coming home from the hospital. "Don't you dare blame that on me, you're the one getting pissed and passing out on the couch." "Oh come on, you haven't so much as hugged me since we got home from the hospital."

"And you have? You haven't even come to our bed…you barely look at me." Weevil bristled. "How can I? You're never home Veronica!" A steady mixture of anger and hurt laced each word out of his mouth, he understood that this was hard on her; had been reminded by everyone who asked about it, but it was hard on him too. "You don't understand, I need to be doing things." Something in him snapped, of course he didn't understand. "I don't understand? I lost two things that day Veronica. I fucking lost you and my kid, so don't you dare tell me I don't fucking understand." Shaking he turned and punched the wall allowing the anger he felt to seep into it, he didn't care about the hole or the pain that shot from his hand up his arm.

Shaking his hand out he left the bedroom, he couldn't look at her right now…if he saw fear there he wouldn't be able to live with himself. His first thought was to go to the bathroom to wash his hand or grab a towel because he could feel the blood and didn't want it to drip onto the hardwood floors; but instead of turning into the washroom he walked into the kitchen, using his good hand he turned on the cold water putting his hand under it clenching his jaw at the sting. The running water covered the sound of footsteps so Weevil was caught off guard when Veronica was suddenly beside him, keeping his mouth shut he turned the water off grabbing a dish towel he wrapped it around his hand.

"You think this is easy for me? That I don't get how you feel?" Weevil asked finally looking at her, meeting her gaze. "I was there Veronica, I was there too. I wanted this too and now it's gone…" He shook his head at her. "It's different." She said and he looked at her in disbelief. "You're right it is. I don't know how it felt. But I do know how this feels, how it feels to lose two things at once; one I hadn't even had yet and another who's standing in front of me but can barely stand to look at me." Veronica looked away and he knew he hit the nail on the head.

"Go ahead and run to your fathers Veronica, I'll still be here." Weevil said looking at her, but she was looking away from him. "You just let me know how long I'm supposed to wait." Veronica didn't say anything, didn't even look at him as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, letting it slam shut behind her. Clenching his hands into fists he winced as his bad hand protested but didn't stop, using the pain as a reminder. Weevil tossed the towel onto the counter and going into the fridge he grabbed another beer and moved to the couch, he wasn't sure what this meant for their relationship; he wasn't sure of anything other than the cold beer in his one and a dull throb of pain in his other. It was going to be a long night.


	23. Chapter 22: Tough Love, and Going Home

**Chapter 22: Tough Love, and Going Home**

"Veronica honey, you know I love you right?" Keith said as he looked at his daughter who was laying on her bed listening to the same horrible music she had listened to in high school when she and Weevil fought. Veronica nodded her head as she turned down the music. "Of course." "Then you won't take it personal if I tell you turn this crap off and go home?" Veronica sat up and glared at him. "I thought this was my home." Keith sighed as he walked further into the room. "It is Veronica and it will always be your home, but you need to go to your other home. To Eli." She didn't say anything as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"He's a mess Veronica, he comes into work late and leaves later. I don't think he's shaved in days and I'm including his head in this. I haven't seen him eat either…this is destroying the both of you." Keith said shaking his head he sat beside her. "I know what you're going through now is hard sweetie, but you need him and he needs you." "You don't know anything." Veronica said softly and he nodded in agreement. "I know only as much as either of you will tell me. So either talk to me about this or go talk to him." Keith stood up and looked at her hands on his hips, he knew that the situation had to do with Veronica's miscarriage and that she would take time to recover and he hated being tough with her but sometimes it was the only way his daughter responded.

"Everything is different now." Veronica said looking at her lap, it was a moment of weakness than his daughter very rarely showed. "Of course things are different now Veronica, you just went through a very traumatic event." Keith said as he wrapped his arm around her in a one-sided hug. "No one should ever have to lose a child, but you did Veronica." Keith paused for a moment. "You both did, Eli lost that baby too and you should be grieving together." She sucked in a shaky breath and ducked her head into his chest. "It's so hard daddy, every day it's like a weight and I just." He nodded his head.

"I know you push, because you're afraid to let someone that close to you." Veronica nodded her head. "You can't keep those walls up forever Veronica, Eli is a good man who loves you and I'd be willing to guess that he'll wait for you. But no man can wait forever." Keith hugged her once more before he pulled away to look at her. "You still love him right?" At his question you would have thought he grew a second head. "Of course I do, how can you even ask me that?" Veronica said feeling defensive all of a sudden.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Keith said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go home to your man Veronica and talk to him. Talk this out." Standing up straight he headed out of her room and into the kitchen, once upon a time he would have been thrilled if Eli and Veronica never spoke to each other again; but times had changed and all he wanted now was for both of them to get their shit together and work things out. If only so he could go into the office and not have to worry about his receptionist scaring away the future clients.

Keith made himself a coffee and was just stilling down to watch the evening news when his daughter finally re-emerged, hair wet and dressed in fresh clothes. "Thank's dad." Veronica mumbled as she made a beeline for her keys. "Anytime honey, what about your things?" He asked noticing she was leaving minus the duffel bag she'd come in with. "I'll be back for it later." Keith nodded his head. "Alright, and honey. Drive safe."

**Home**

Veronica knew she had made the right choice to come home the moment she pulled into the driveway, Weevil's car was sitting in its usual spot but there was a layer of grime on it that told a bigger story than one might think. His car was one of the things he loved and Weevil had always taken good care of it; but it wasn't the only thing that been neglected since she went running to her dad's almost two weeks ago, the lawn was grown over as well. Licking her lips she hesitantly got out of her car and made the short walk up the path to the front door. Keys in hand she paused at the door before knocking, which was stupid…she still lived there had the keys and could just walk right in but after the way she had left Veronica wasn't sure she was still welcome.

Veronica wasn't sure how long she waited for him to come to the door, but she knocked three times before moving to lean against one of the support beams staring off into the street. "Lose your key?" Was the first thing out of his mouth when he finally came to the door; Veronica turned and looked at him, he had his arm braced against the frame and was staring at her. Her first thought went to the fact that her father had been telling the truth, Weevil had at least a week's worth of growth on his face and probably closer to three on his head, the fuzz growing in was new but she kind of liked it.

Shaking her head Veronica finally found her voice. "Wasn't sure if I was still welcome." Weevil made a face but moved out-of-the-way to allow her in. "Should have tried the locks to see." There was no anger in his voice which was slightly unsettling since he had every right to be upset with her. Veronica looked around the house, a couple of pizza boxes sat on the table along with an empty 2L bottle of coke. "Weevil…Eli." He turned to look at her, a dark brow raised and a scowl on his face. "What Veronica? Did you come to get the rest of your things?"

"I came to talk…if you want me to move out at the end of it then I'll get my things."

"So talk."

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry that I bailed out when it got tough…" Veronica wrung her hands together as she tried to find the right words for everything she had to say.

"I should have talked to you, instead of bottling everything up and letting it eat at me." She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "I tried to work through it on my own and I pushed you away." Weevil nodded his head.

"I needed you too, V." Veronica nodded her head. "I know, and I was horrible to you."

Weevil ran his hand over his head as he sighed. "I don't want us to be over Eli, I don't want this to end us." Saying it made her realize how much she wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't just giving up.

"You walked out Veronica, just left. You haven't returned my calls or texts." Veronica nodded her head. "I know." And she felt horrible for it. "I wasn't ready to deal with it, with everything…" But she was now, the talk her father had given her was still ringing in her head.

"I'm ready now, I'm ready to work through this." Veronica looked up meeting his gaze, hating the way he was keeping his face neutral. "Can we do this together?"

He was hesitating, she could feel it and the pain she felt from it was like a stab in the heart. But she deserved it. "I should go…"

"Stop." Weevil moved so he was standing closer to her. "I told you I'd wait V. If you're finally going to stop pushing me away so we can work this out then I am standing right here. But it's going to take some time for me to just get over the fact that you walked out on me."

Veronica nodded her head. "I understand."

"No more running Veronica, you want this, want us…we deal with shit as it happens." He didn't need to say or else, it hung in the air like a knife.

"No more running." Veronica said in agreement as she stepped in closer to him wanting to reach out and touch him.

"Welcome home." Weevil said as he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against his hard chest, her arms went around his waist holding him in return, when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his whiskers brushed her skin and she chuckled before reaching up and running her fingers over his face.

"Not sure how I feel about the new look." Veronica said as she moved to run her fingers over the hair on his head. "Yeah…I haven't had the motivation to shave." Veronica nodded her head. "Your dad told me to shave or be prepared for a couple of weeks of stake outs at the Camelot…"

Veronica chuckled softly. "Scaring the clients again?" She teased and he shrugged against her. "No more than usual. But I'll get rid of it." Weevil said as he let her go, this time he visibly took in her appearance a frown on his face.

"Have you been eating?" He asked reaching out and running his hand over her side. "A little." He nodded letting her go completely. "Are you hungry? I could probably find something to whip up." Veronica shrugged. "I could eat…"

Weevil nodded and looked around the kitchen and dining room. "I…just let me tidy up a bit." Stopping him Veronica offered him a soft smile. "How about we get started on the working together? I tidy up and you can find us something to eat."

Silently he seemed to think about her offer before nodding his head. "Alright." Together they worked in silence, there was still a lot they had to talk about, to work out; but this was a good start as they worked in unison him scrapping together something to eat with what food was still in the house and her tidying it up. The way they fell back into a comfortable routine didn't escape her attention, she'd know a long time ago that the relationship she had with him was rare…now they just had to work at taking down the walls that had been built up again.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Veronica sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, doing her best to calm her nerves. At some point between going to school full-time and working a normal job at the school library per her father's request Veronica had gotten out of the loop of the more involved cases. So the fact that she was sitting in a biker bar twenty minutes from the Mexican border in the same amount of clothing as the apron the bar keep was wearing was a wee bit unsettling even for her. She reminded herself that all this was for the greater good, and that she was safe and Weevil would be here any minute all she had to do was play the part and she was good at that.

Crossing her legs she played with her straw, swirling it around in her drink, some fruity mixture that looked like an alcoholic drink but was actually a virgin of the original. Looking around the room she sought out the eyes of the man of the hour, bail jumper with a soft spot for blondes and a nasty habit of getting a little rough when turned down. She just had to lure him in and Weevil would do the catching, her phone vibrated letting her know that Weevil was in position he was in the bar and well blended which was easy enough for him since he easily looked the part of all the other bikers in the place. Veronica did a sweep of everyone in the bar before she relaxed her eyes falling on a familiar set of shoulders clad in black leather.

She looked him over from the top of his bald head to his boots, she didn't need to see the hint of tattoos peeking out from the edge of his collar to know it was him, after living with him for the last two years and being with him for nearly four she could pick him out of any crowd. Relaxing Veronica turned her attention back to the task at hand; seeking out the target their gazes locked as Veronica turned on her stool turning slightly so he could see her bare legs, or almost bare the knee-high boots where the only thing covering them. She smiled seductively at him as he swept his gaze over her before starting towards her.

Excitement gnawed at her as he approached leaning in close. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all by yourself?" He asked her, Veronica did her classic head tilt bringing her drink to her mouth and sipping on it before speaking. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked trying to make herself sound like she was in awe. "How pretty?" She leaned a little closer to him as he leaned against the bar; he looked her over again and reached out to touch her and she had to stop herself from cringing. Leaning into his touch she smiled at him. "Prettiest girl in this place."

"You're too kind." Veronica said before bringing on the fake tears. "My boyfriend doesn't think I'm pretty anymore. I think he's found himself someone else." He shook his head and trailed his hand over her leg. "Sounds like you need yourself a new boyfriend." "Oh I can't do that, can I?" She shook her asked as she wiped her face. "Course you can baby, I'll even help you forget him." His hand inched further up her thigh to the short hemline of her skirt and Veronica couldn't stop herself from moving slightly. "You will?" Veronica asked with a well place sniffle, before offering him a tiny smirk.

Weevil moved so he was behind him, his face neutral and his body tense ready for a fight. "Sure will." She tilted her head to the side and tapped her lip. "I don't know, he's pretty hard to forget. I think you'll agree with me Gavin." Veronica said his name just as Weevil tapped him on the shoulder, the surprise from both momentarily halting the man. "How did you, who?" He turned coming face to face with Weevil.

"You've been a bad boy Gavin Goulde. Skipping out on a date with the court, I'll never understand the point of that. All you're doing is getting yourself into more trouble."

He looked between her and Weevil before understanding dawned on him. "I'm not going back man." Weevil shrugged. "That's what you think. Suppose we wont be doing this the easy way then?"

Panicked Gavin swung his fist, hitting Weevil in the face which cause a fight. Normally Veronica would have let Weevil do his own thing, he'd come home beaten up more than once while out doing one of these for her dad; tonight however she wasn't in the mood to play nurse maid. They moved closer to her and Veronica pulled her trustee taser out of her purse and pressed it into the others back; she watched him fall with a satisfied smirk before turning her attention to Weevil who had blood pooling on his lip and from the looks of it would have a black eye later. "I had it under control." He said as he grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt as he pulled him up.

"Of course." Moving she got off the stool, pulling down the fabric of her dress before she lead the way out of the bar, taser still in her hand if anyone tried to stop them. No one did; once they were outside she walked to her car and opened the door. Weevil put the zip ties on the guy and put him into the back closing the door before he addressed her again.

Moving in close he touched her cheek and then took a step back just looking at her. "We make a good team mama." She smiled, it had taken a year for him to start calling her that after they lost their baby; when he had started doing it again she realized how much she missed it. "Yeah we do, did you ever doubt it?" She asked giving him a mischievous look. "Not even for a second. Let's get this job done, I'm starving." Veronica snorted and turned to open the door. "I don't mean for food either, where have you been hiding that outfit?" At Weevil's question she grinned at him. "I save it for the special jobs."

He gave her a look before shaking his head before getting into the back seat so he could keep an eye on their passenger. The drive to the station was quick, and Veronica waited in the car when Weevil went and turned in their bail jumper. When Weevil came out he looked smug, like he always did after one of these, only this time she wasn't going to hear about it second-hand since she had gotten to help. "Shall we go?" She asked walking towards him, stopping in front of him she reached up and gently touched his lip and then turned his head in the minimal light to look at his eye. "That's going to be bruised in the morning."

Weevil shrugged. "I've had worse." Veronica nodded at his statement before leaning up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, avoiding the cut on his lip. "Let's go home." Stepping away Veronica started around the car but when he grabbed her hand. "Wait a second." Stopping she gave him a curious look. "I want to talk to you for a second." Weevil pulled her closer to him before rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when nervous or over thinking something. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, taking her hand in his. "Nothing, I've just been thinking we make a good team."

Veronica raised a brow at him and nodded her head. "You said that a little while ago." Weevil nodded his head again. "I know." She studied him as he seemed to struggle with what he was trying to say. "What I mean is, we make a good team and we've been living together for what? Two years now." Opening her mouth she stared to say something but he stopped her. "No let me get this out, I've been waiting for the right time, was going to try to make it all romantic…but this." He waved a hand around over them and the police station in the background. "This is our life." Confused Veronica tilted her head, her heart was pounding as she watched him, as she listened to what he was saying.

"I can't imagine where I would be without you V, we've been through a lot. And I'd like to go through a lot more with you." He frowned and shook his muttering something under his breath. "What I'm trying to say or rather ask, is if you'll marry me." Veronica smiled at him before chuckling, leave it to Eli to propose in the parking lot of a police station; it fit them. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said in reply her lips pursed in a cheeky smile as she watched him. A nervous laugh escaped him as he pulled her close to him.

"Mrs. Veronica Navarro has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Weevil said as he pulled away just enough to look at her. "Who said anything about me being a Navarro?" Veronica said teasingly. "Why wouldn't you be?" "I'm teasing Eli, but you get to tell my dad." Laughter bubble forth as she stepped away from him. "Your dad already knows, I've been planning to ask you for months…" She gaped at him as he dug around his jacket pocket, pulling out a small box; his hands shook slightly as he opened it and pulled out the ring. "It was my abuela's she'd want you to have it."

Veronica let him slide the ring on her finger, tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful." Weevil kept her hand in his as he brushed another kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Veronica smiled brightly at him. "I love you too."

"Hope you don't mind a long engagement, dad always said I had to finish with school before I thought of walking down an aisle."

A groan left him but he grinned at her. "I've waited this long, what's another two years?"

He was right, they'd already made it this far, what was another two years when you were already with the one you love?

**A/N: And this it for this story, I might do a one shot of their wedding just because I think it would be cute and I already have a couple of ideas for it. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll have something new up soon. Much love. **


End file.
